Naruto CrossOHver
by Jusen-Allxy-11
Summary: A re-write of "Naruto Crossover Challenge", which will be deleted by personal reasons. Give credit to OmegaHulk2010
1. Chapter 1

(**Story Begin, Scene Change: Jump City limits)  
**All was quiet until a black vortex appeared.

Once it dissipated nine figures were left in its wake.

"Phew," said one of the figures, in a soft male voice "So this is Jump City?"

"I never expected it to be like this!" remarked another figure, in a slightly deep female voice.

"It is quite a sight" said another male voice sounding older.

"Dad, dad, where are we?" asked curiously another figure, with a child voice.

"Well, son, we arrived at Jump City." replied the same soft male voice.

"And if we look over there we will see the Titans Tower." the second male said as he pointed at the large "T" on an island.

"Ooh, my legs are so tired!" whined another female voice. Said person jumped into the first male's arms, causing him to blush.

"Would you carry me, Jusen?" she said, before pecking him in the lips, which left the male with a beet red face, and other four females screaming in indignation.  
"But, but, Pandora!" exclaimed Jusen in a timid voice, before he sighed and created copies of himself, each carrying the other females, causing them to sigh happily, while the original put Naruto onto his shoulders.  
"Looks like that even goddesses can be like this." He whispered to the second male, Gabriel.

Chuckling Gabriel said "Well as much as you want to rest I think Naruto is hungry."  
The boy's stomach then growled as if on cue. Naruto blushed and looked away, while Jusen smiled and said:  
"Hey, Naruto, what if we try and get something to eat?"  
The boy, hearing that, squealed in happiness, before they dashed off.  
"Juuuuuseeeeen!" exclaimed the goddesses, before he groaned and deadpanned:  
"You want to go shopping for clothes, right?"  
Seeing them nod quickly, he simply dashed off with his clones, while one remained behind.  
"I just hope they won't do what I think they will do." Jusen replied.

Gabriel merely shrugged and began walking in a random direction.

"Wait, Gabriel, where are you going?" asked the white-haired male.

"Well we need a home don't we?" Gabriel asked, Jusen nodding in confirmation.  
"Then I'm going to make one." Gabriel said as he poured the same black energy into an empty field, causing a light rumble to sound and grey stones to appear, after half a minute it looked like a castle was rising from the ground.

_(Scene Change: Jump City Pizza Parlor)_

The goddesses were still with their habitual outfits in the restaurant, while Jusen looked a bit tired, putting all their clothes bags in a space pocket he created, and at the same time carrying Naruto on his shoulders. They were getting luscious looks from whoever passed there, not that they cared that much.  
"So, Pandora," asked Viridi, who was eating a salad, "Have you started to work on your project?"  
"Yeah," replied the said Goddess of Calamity, chewing a bit of her pizza, "I mean, the idea sounds fun, but yet I didn't had much time to think about it... you know, sword challenges *Picks up a Sword* , people trapped in occasional vortexes..."  
"Well, I kind of had the same trouble," said Phosphora, slurping a bit of Red Bull, "Three planes flew right by the side of my temple, and I had to discharge a shock, only enough to cause them slight memory loss of what happened."  
"So, I guess that you have been discovered too?" replied Palutena, causing them to blush a bit.  
"Yet, if it was Jusen, you wouldn't mind, right?" chuckled Medusa, this time, getting sighs from them, and was a bit glad that the mentioned person was playing a small game of pinball with the blond boy.  
However, the male groaned, and said:" Well, Naruto, what about you try a bit? I'll come back in a minute."  
Jusen approached the Lightning Commander, and asked: "Hey, Phosphora, can I drink a bit, please?"  
"Sure." said the female, shrugging her shoulders, and giving him her cup.  
However, Viridi didn't mind, until she realized what she heard, half second later after he swallowed his gulp, and spit her drink, and screamed: "WAIT! DON'T DO THAT!"  
"Huh?" asked Jusen confused.

She deadpanned. "This was Red Bull, wasn't it?"  
Seeing them nod she sighed as Jusen dashed through a window:  
"WOOHOO!"

The goddesses, along with Naruto, ran outside to see Jusen flying with what seemed cartoon comic wings screaming: "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, RED BULL DÁ-TE ASAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!"

"Excuse me" said an orange-skinned girl as she floated up to the goddesses.  
"Is it natural for humans to have the ability of flight." she asked innocently as four other walked up to stand behind her.

"Well, Jusen isn't technically your normal human," said Pandora offhandedly, "since he can be influenced by cartoons too much".  
"And I think we haven't been introduced yet." said the Goddess of Light, "I'm Palutena. What's your name?"

"My name is Starfire and I would like to introduce my friends, Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, and Robin." she said as she flew over the person she introduced before she returned to her previous position.  
Once she touched down she felt a tug on her boots.  
Looking down she saw Naruto looking her holding his hand up in the universal 'Pick me up' Position as he said "Auntie!"  
Complying she picked him up, cuddled him and said "Hello my little Bumgorf."

"Yo! I'm not sure if you know but, the human flying chicken is causing a bit of havoc!" said a cloaked person.  
Looking up, they saw Jusen with his back turned to them, and flying through the cars, screaming:  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA! WHO INVENTED AERIAL ROLLER COASTERS DID LIKE THIS TOO!"  
However, the shout seemed a bit electronic.  
"You're not thinking about adding more people to the par-, erm, I mean, family, are you, Gabriel?"

"If they accept I see no reason not to." Gabriel answered, appearing between Raven and Cyborg as if out of nowhere. **(In a Deadpool style)**

Raven had her eyes on him once he appeared, her magical powers sensing Gabriel immense, yet compressed, power.

"DUDE, how did you do that?!" Beastboy asked in awe as he waved his arms around.  
"It's a gift." Gabriel answered with a shrug.

The cloaked person then turned to the flying Jusen and pulled the hood, revealing messy white hair.  
"Yeah, also, that isn't Jusen's powers, it's a fake."  
Saying that, he made the action of pulling a string, and like magic, the winged human came down, to reveal a scarecrow dressed like Jusen, clasped to a kite made of the wings.  
The cloaked person then turned to let them see Jusen's grinning face.

"Not bad." Gabriel said with a nod.  
"MY BABY, HE'S GOING TO DIE!" A random woman yelled.  
The group turned to see a bus hurtling towards a baby stroller.  
"Titans, STOP THAT BUS!" Robin yelled as Starfire gave Naruto to Medusa.  
Jusen tried to move to assist the titans only to have Gabriel grab his shoulder and shake his head.  
"This is their fight. Besides, I want to show your wives our new house." Gabriel said as he led his family out of the city.  
**(Scene Change: Outside Castle Gates)**  
"Be welcome to Castlevania!" Gabriel announced in a Transylvanian accent.

Jusen whistled in admiration, while Naruto said: "Wow!"  
The goddesses nodded in approval, leaving Viridi and Pandora disagreeing and pointing out failings, like decoration and stuff.

"Come let us eat dinner, my treat." Gabriel said as he led them inside.

**(Scene Change: Dining Hall)**

"What do you think of jump city so far?" Gabriel asked his 'Family'.

"Well, I like it for a change of air." Medusa replied.  
"I agree." said Palutena.  
"I don't." retorted Viridi.  
"Come on, it's all artificial and pollution, how could anyone like this place?"  
Jusen just shrugged his shoulders.

"I like it. I never had too much time to hang out a bit."

"Well it's been a long day, and I think little Naruto is tired." Gabriel said, pointing at the boy who was slowly nodding off.  
Lightly clapping his hands a mini fairy appeared.  
"How may I serve you master?" She asked with a bow.  
"Escort my friends to their chambers; I believe they'll be retiring for the night." Gabriel said as he stood up.  
"And I believe I'll be doing the same." He added.

"Well," Jusen said before yawning, "I think that I didn't just have Pit's powers, but also his sleepiness."  
He then put the blond boy into his shoulders again, and said to the fairy: "Please, guide the way."

"This way please." the fairy said as she began flying through a door.  
While Jusen and his entourage were led to their room Gabriel led Rachel to their room.  
Both rooms they were led to were identical in size and had beds with enough room to fit ten people.

Jusen, once he saw the bed, jumped and fell onto it:  
"Woohoohoo! This is amazing!" He exclaimed, as he bounced on it, like a trampoline. Eventually, he stopped and sighed:  
"Man, I have to say: I can SWIM in this bed! Good night!"  
With that, he faked snoring. After a while, he stopped again, and saw them staring at him.  
"What?"

Viridi just sighed, and approached him, grabbing his head with her hands, which caused him to look at her, and said:  
"Look into my eyes".  
That phrase made her eyes flash golden, and put him to sleep, laying him down in the bed.  
With that done, they did the same to Naruto, and put him at Jusen's side. Palutena then undressed Jusen to get him only in his black boxers, which let the goddesses blush, and then, they whispered good night to each other and went to sleep, with Medusa hugging both the blond boy, and the white-haired male, the other goddesses surrounding them.

(Meanwhile: With Rachel and Gabriel)  
Gabriel had disrobed into a plain shirt and boxers and had lain down on the bed.  
"Good night Rachel." he said as he closed his eyes before seeing a blue flash.  
Turning his head Gabriel saw a near-identical Samus enter the bed and scoot close to him.  
The only physical differences between her and the original Samus were her paler skin, her neck length black hair and her black eyes.  
"Good night." she said as she curled around Gabriel's right arm before the two of them fell asleep.

After all were asleep, the quiet sound of a flute could be heard outside the castle.*****  
There, hanging in a branch of one of the tallest trees, was Jusen looking to the sky playing the mentioned flute, with a sad look on his face.

Jusen then looked to a small necklace he had, which held five small orbs, each of a different color: light blue, gray, pink, green, and electric blue, that surrounded a black and white square.  
"I'm sorry... even with your help, I couldn't save them. I was too weak..."  
Then the square glowed in response, like wanting to comfort him.  
He took the necklace, and smiled sadly:  
"After all of this, you still support me. Thank you... Solya."

**(Story End)**

**A/N *-** Lugia's Song from Pokémon.

**And there you have it.**

**Now that the protagonists arrived at Jump City, there are more problems to be solved.**

**To avoid any confusion time-wise, we'll be following the Teen Titans canon story line.**

**So you readers don't get messed up while you're watching.**

**And as a sign of good faith, once I've edited the story together I'll leave it up to Jusenalky11 to post the finished result onto his profile.**

**Aww, thank you!**

Erm, anyway, there are too many unanswered questions!

What are Gabriel and Jusen going to do? Who is Solya?

Where is that mashed potato covered chicken nugget biscuit dipped in barbecue sauce? ...Damn, I need to stop watching Tobuscus with my Sherlock Holmes hat.

**We'll answer some of those questions in the next chapter.**

**Riiight... some of them will be answered.**

In the meanwhile we would like you readers to think of a catchy name for this particular story.

Yeah, that if we don't get an idea first, eheh!

**Until then this is OmegaHulk2010 telling you to Read and Review in good health.**

**And from Jusenalky11, thank you, and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there. **

**OmegaHulk2010 is here again.**

**And of course, Jusenalky11 is back too!**

**And since we don't have much to say we'll be putting up the disclaimer soon.**

**Except that I will send virtual donuts to any person who reviews this!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Author owns Teen Titans, Kid Icarus, Naruto or Metroid Prime 3.**

_(Chapter Begin)_

We see Castlevania as the sun begins to rise.

The mystical castle seems to act accordingly with it.

Inside we see its master awake as well as the other occupants they are eating breakfast.

However their current challenge is finding what food Naruto will eat besides ramen.

_(Scene Change: Dining Hall)_

"Come on, Naruto!" said Viridi, exasperated, "Just try to eat the tomatoes!"

This was told as she was trying to put the fork into the little boy, who was making a fit about not having ramen.

Oh, his precious noodles!

It was then that Rachel entered the room with a bowl of the stuff.

Placing it in front of Naruto she said "It might not be Ichiraku's but I hope you like it anyway."

Once he saw the contents of the bow, he grabbed his chopsticks, and pulled a couple of the noodles, to get a taste.

The flavors entered into his mouth, and he grinned:

"Wow! Thanks, Aunt Rachel!"

She beamed and said "Thank you Naruto." The other goddesses stared at her with suspicion.

_"How dare she?!"_ raged Phosphora in her mind, _"Only I and Jusen should be the ones with little Naruto!"_

She looked at the others, who seemed to have the same thoughts, and nodded simultaneously.

"Is there a reason you are all looking at me like that?" Rachel said setting up her guard out of instinct when she saw the looks on their faces.

This caught them off guard, and, instantaneously, Palutena put on a fake smile, and replied:

"No! No, it's just a goddess thing, you know!"

"You know, goddesses shouldn't lie." Gabriel said as he emerged from the shadows behind them.

"Oh, hey, Gabriel!" said Pandora, "Do you know when Jusen is? He wasn't at our room in the morning..."

"I do." Gabriel said as he crossed his arms. "But that isn't topic of discussion now is it?" He added as Rachel moved to sit next to Naruto.

"Well, Palutena wasn't lying, Gabriel" chuckled Medusa, "After all, if something is about us, it's a goddess thing".

"If you're worried about Rachel trying to pull something then don't. Before she was brought back to life she only knew insanity and rage. But now..." Gabriel said as he turned to look towards Rachel who was wiping Naruto's face with a napkin.

"She's just trying to learn how to adapt to these new feelings. The least you could do is treat her like family. After all, she IS Naruto's aunt." He added before leaving the room.

They shrugged their shoulders, and started to help Rachel with the little boy's food.

"Thank you Auntie!" Naruto chirped with a smile.

"You're welcome Naruto." Rachel replied.

"Well, do you want something else, Naruto?" asked Palutena smiling.

"I want milk!" exclaimed the little boy.

_(Scene Change: Castle Gardens)_

Gabriel walked through until he stopped in a random clearing when he heard a shout of:

"Setting **Violet Palm: CHARGED SHOT**!"

Walking in the direction of the shout Gabriel saw Jusen launching a bullet-like shot at a tree.

With a bang multiple trees were destroyed in quick succession.

Jusen was holding his right arm, where a rainbow-colored tattoo enveloping it could be seen.

He shook his head a bit, before he noticed the other male:

"Hey, Gab!"

"Hello Jusen. Practicing I see." Gabriel commented.

"Noo, that's denied! I was just randomly blowing up trees on my purpose of fun!" deadpanned the white-haired male "...Actually, that's what I planned to do..."

"Any successful attack takes time to learn, and even more time to master. There is no need to feel down." The Vampire said sagely.

"I'm not feeling down!" exclaimed Jusen, when he grinned. "Actually, I am in wavy!"

Chuckling, Gabriel said "Well come along now, it is breakfast and the goddesses are waiting for you."

"Sorry, but I can't" responded Jusen, "See ya!"

As he said this, he vanished in dark blue after-images.

*SIGH* "Well... I guess I'd better prepare for today." Gabriel said as he returned to the castle.

_(Scene Change: Titans Tower)_

The titans had been reorganizing their home after their encounter of the "Hive" group and had just finished.

"Finally, my CD's have been restored." Beastboy said with pride.

"What do you mean?" inquired Cyborg.

"DUDE, did you SEE what they did to my collection?"

"Oh yeah." murmured the half-mechanical human "Now I remember."

As Cyborg nodded Beastboy took his chance and snatched the remote from his robotic buddy's hand. To which the half-mechanical human grappled the shape-shiftier for it.

Meanwhile Raven had walked up to Robin.

"Hey Robin, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure, Raven, what is it?" he replied.

"What do you think of the friends Starfire made yesterday?" she asked.

"Other than, unknown by anyone in the city, I think that they at least were a bit trust worthy." Robin answered.

"However, the boy and those women seemed, pure." Raven said as she cupped her chin.

"What are you trying to say?" questioned Robin.

"Well you know the general energy differences between something demonic and something holy, right?" she asked causing Robin to nod and gesture her to continue.

"In others words, those two are both demons and angels?" asked Robin, a bit in disbelief, "They looked and acted pretty much like normal humans!"

'_If you don't count with the scarecrow flying chicken episode...'_ he thought.

"If you put it bluntly then yes. In reality you don't need to look like some sort of demon to have demonic powers." She said as she cast her gaze to the floor.

Robin realized his mistake and paused for a few seconds before asking "What about the other two?"

"Well the woman was powerful, as for the man however..." Raven said before trailing off.

"Well...?" Robin put the question at open.

"I couldn't sense him... at all." She said.

"Does that mean he was normal?" Robin asked.

"No, any type of living being has an energy signature that I can detect, that man didn't have any signature." Raven explained.

"So, that man was dead?" Robin shook his head in disbelief.

"No. If he was dead he would have still had an energy signature, albeit a very weak one." She said.

"So let me get this straight; we have two demon/angel boys and a man with no energy signature at all...*SIGH*" said robin, rubbing his temples.

"He could be hiding it." Raven offered before Starfire entered the room.

"Friends I have brought glorious news!" She said as she clasped her hands together.

"What is it?" asked Raven.

"There is going to be a fair of fun at the pier tonight. And I would like all of you to join me." Starfire said with cheer.

Seeing how that it would be Starfire's first fair they decided to agree and make plans for the evening.

_(Scene Change: Castlevania, Mid-afternoon)_

Gabriel had been going through the mail when he found a pamphlet for Jump City's Fun Fair. With mirth he decided to go show the pamphlet to Palutena, who was playing with Naruto at the castle swings.

"Look what came in the mail today." Gabriel said as he gave the pamphlet to Palutena.

"Oh! A fun fair!" exclaimed the goddess "I think Naruto could enjoy there!"

"I agree which is why we'll be going tonight, so make sure you have a change of clothes ready for when we leave." Gabriel said as turned to leave.

"Wait!" said/shouted Palutena.

"Yes?" Gabriel responded as he stopped.

"Did you see Jusen? He hasn't showed up for breakfast and that is worrying Me." the goddess said concerned.

"I have. He was training out in the courtyard earlier. I caught him as he finished and saw him leave in a blur. I can only assume that he is out somewhere goofing around. You shouldn't worry though; I have a friend keeping an eye on him." Gabriel explained.

As a soon as he said this, a cloud of smoke surged and dissipated to reveal a Reaper, who let a small shriek.

"Huh? What's a Reaper doing here?" asked Palutena, while little Naruto looked awed at that trick.

"Is that a Reaper? Did he make his own minions?" Gabriel wondered to himself as he scratched his chin.

"Who are you talking about?" the goddess of light looked at the male quizzically.

"Well, I don't think so; they're from Medusa's army."

"They looked similar to my friend. I assumed that he was in contact with these reapers." Gabriel explained. "Furthermore, why is it here?" He added.

The Reaper, as if understanding what he said, nodded and closed its eyes, while Palutena realized it, and closed her eyes.

For a minute, emotions passed through her face, namely shock, anger, concern, relief, and slight sadness.

She sighed in slight happiness, while the Reaper opened its eyes, bowed, and disappeared in a purple shroud, leaving Naruto with stars in his eyes.

"What was the message?" Gabriel asked confused.

"Well, it looks like Jusen is alright, he just went to somewhere near the pier." the goddess said smiling, before she pouted. "But, at least, he could have told me! Only me and him alone there and..." she squealed like a schoolgirl.

"Mommy, are you thinking naughty thoughts about daddy?" Naruto innocently asked.

Palutena noticed her son's question and blushed, sputtering gibberish:

"I, um, I mean... Naruto, go to the slides over there, please... I'll be with you in a minute."

"Auntie Rachel was right; she said if you turn red then you are thinking naughty thoughts about daddy." Naruto added with a giggle.

The goddess's ears perk up at this:

"Tell me, Naruto," she said in a way too sweet smile, "What else has she been telling you?"

"Not much really." Naruto said, oblivious to the goddesses' tone. "I asked her why you and my other mommies turned red when you got near daddy and she said that it was because you were thinking naughty thoughts about him. When I asked her why you were doing that she said it was because you loved daddy." Naruto explained.  
"Was Auntie Rachel telling the truth?" he asked innocently again.

"Yes, she was, but, you shouldn't talk about it to other people. It's like, what if you couldn't eat ramen, and had always to eat veggies? You wouldn't like that, right?" she asked to the now horrified Naruto, who nodded slightly. "That's what I mean, okay, son?"

"Okay mommy... What's that?" Naruto asked, just noticing the pamphlet.

"Oh, you mean this?" She asked, "It's a fun fair, it will be tonight. Do you want to go?"

He simply nodded, excited.

"Hey, mommy, do you know where daddy is?" asked Naruto.

"He said that he was going to the fair, don't worry!" Palutena just smiled.

_(Scene Change: Jump City Fair, Night)_

The Group had left for the fair and had separated leaving Gabriel and Rachel alone and Naruto with his mothers, who had gone to the bumper cars.

As Gabriel and Rachel walked through the fair they found a few of the Teen Titans.

Beast boy was trying to win Raven a prize.

"I almost got it." The shape-shifter said as he missed again, only to have another ball strike the bottles he was aiming at. "WHOO-HOO!" he cheered.

"Uh that wasn't you BB." Cyborg said.

"Huh?" asked Beastboy.

Turning around Beast boy saw the man from before. The only difference from before was that he wore a black shirt and blue-jeans.

"Here you are." Gabriel said as he gave Raven a large stuffed, well, Raven.

"Thank you." She mumbled with an unseen blush on her cheeks.

"You're welcome." Gabriel said before he turned to the other two.

"Where are your other friends?" he asked.

He then spotted Robin, who looked winded from a run, but said "Titans, trouble!"

Cyborg asked "Hey, where's Starfire?"

He pointed to a GIANT FLYING SQUID, who was gripping Starfire with its tentacles:

"That's the trouble!"

Realizing the urgency of the situation Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg followed Robin as he gave chase to the creature.

Gabriel on the other hand quickly made his way to where the others were.

Spotting Naruto he said/shouted to him "Naruto, your aunt Starfire is in trouble!"

Turning to his mothers he shouted/said "We gotta help Auntie!" before following Gabriel who left to help the titans.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Let go now please!" Starfire asked as she tried to free herself.

However before she could struggle further a blue energy shot hit the squid from above, forcing it to fall and release Starfire.

Levitating herself Starfire turned to her savior, a blue armored being with an arm cannon, and said "Thank you friend."

The being said nothing as it pointed to the titans below before rushing the squid.

Starfire, floating back down, returned to the group, where Naruto was the one to make the first question.

"Are you okay, Auntie?" he asked with worry

Landing, Starfire said "I'm unharmed." before she was interrupted by the squid crashing into the docks. It then tried to rush her before Cyborg intercepted it and held it back.

With effort he asked "Don't know what you did to make it mad Star, but do you think you can apologize?"

"I am sorry if I offended you in some way." she said before the squid broke free from Cyborg's hold, barreled through Robin's defense, and grabbed Starfire and the unfortunate soul who was near her.

"Waaah, help me! Mommy!" screamed Naruto.

"NARUTO, HOLD ON!" The goddesses shouted in horror as the squid flew into the air.

Wasting no time, Gabriel created an energy whip that wrapped around the squid, effectively halting its accent.

"Oh no, you oversized calamari!" shouted an unknown voice. From nowhere, flaming slashes appeared on the squid's tentacles, forcing it to drop the two people.

A figure then grabbed them, and left them on the dock.

"Excellent timing you have, Jusen." Gabriel said as he retracted his whip and readied himself to use another one of his spells.

"Thanks bro." said the now recognized Jusen, grinning, who had equipped a pair of claws on his hands, with the hand guards in the template of red wolves with blue eyes, who shut down the flames.

He got serious, and said: "Let's get this over. Momma owns a fish stand, and you destroyed Metal Harbor!"

Opening his cloak to one side, Gabriel said "Hellfire!" and created three large magma balls.

Jusen took his Wolf Claws, to transform them into something that covered his entire right arm: in his hand's place was the beak of the Phoenix, surrounded by yellow spikes, with a miniature volcano covering the rest.

"Amaterasu Arm: EARTH'S BLAZING FURY!"

It absorbed the magma balls, and shot them like multiple bullets the same size, only to send them faster than 10 TGVs multiplied, which pierced through the squid.

Once the attack finished the squid twitched and convulsed as it flew up until it exploded like the fireworks behind it.

Looking at Starfire, Robin said "Well whatever that thing was, it can't hurt you now."

"But why did it want to hurt me at all?" she asked as she held Naruto, who was now looking at the fireworks in awe.

"I'm not so sure," said Jusen, "But now, let me help with the finale!"

As he rushed to somewhere else, the others noticed a faint glow on his arm.

Moving out of Starfire's hold Naruto went to Gabriel and asked "Uncle Gabe, Can I go to auntie Star's house?"

"Well I don't see why not." the vampire said with a shrug.

"Yay!" the boy squealed.

Then they heard a rand fireworks explosion, and saw a magnificent tornado of colors, that turned into a beautiful make-shift rain of light.

"You have perfect timing as always." Gabriel muttered to himself.

"Now all that's left to do is choose who will go with you Naruto." he said aloud.

"I'll go." a female voice said.

Turning towards the voice, the group saw the blue armored figure land in front of them.

With a flash of blue the figure revealed itself to be Rachel.

Giving the woman a bear-hug Starfire said "How wonderful friend Rachel." To which Rachel returned the hug.

"Hold On!" this time, Pandora, "we are the mothers here, we should be the ones taking care of little Naruto!'

"Well think of it this way. Now you'll be able to 'have fun' with Jusen until we pick up Naruto tomorrow." Gabriel said making the goddesses' eyes widen in realization and blush before Jusen walked back saying "So what'd you think?" before seeing the goddesses faces.

"Uh..." he froze in place at the faces his wives made, "Gabriel..."

"Naruto is going to spend the night at Starfire's home," Gabriel started as he walked towards Jusen.

"So I suggest that you run." He finished as he disappeared in a blur after patting Jusen's back, secretly placing a limiter seal that greatly reduced Jusen's powers.

Seeing what Gabriel did the goddesses slowly began making their way towards their beloved, saying in unison "Oh Jusen."

"Well, huh, can we talk about it later?" he asked nervously.

He noticed a guy running desperately around.

He reached for him, and asked: "What's the problem?"

The guy turned to Jusen and said: "We were going to play a concert at the restaurant over there, but the vocalist got sick and couldn't come here."

The white haired male whispered a few words to him, and then, he shrugged his shoulders: "I don't know, I think we could try at it, before the concert begins."

Jusen simply looked back at the goddesses, and said:

"See ya."

And then he ran to the mentioned establishment.

The Goddesses chased after him saying/shouting "You can't escape us this time Jusen!" as the Titans left towards their tower.

_(Scene Change: Titans tower, Living Room)_

"Come friends I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting 1000 verses from the poem of gratitude." Starfire said.

"You haven't changed a bit have you?" a female voice said.

Looking at the speaker they saw what looked like a black-haired Starfire.

"I was always the one saving her when we were younger." she added.

"SISTER, YOU'RE HERE!" Starfire shouted with glee as she gave her a hug.

"Huh... who is she, Auntie Star?" asked little Naruto.

"Friends, Naruto, I'd like to introduce my big sister, Blackfire." Starfire said.

"Sister you never told me you became an aunt. Are you growing up on me?" Blackfire teased.

"Well, not exactly like that..." said the orange skinned girl sheepishly.

"I know, I was just playing with you sister." Blackfire responded as she walked closer to Naruto.

"Well hello there cutie pie." Blackfire cooed only to have Naruto run behind Rachel.

"He's shy." Rachel explained.

"And you are?" the Tamaranian asked.

"I'm Rachel. Naruto's other aunt." She replied.

"Sister I would like to introduce my teammates." Starfire started only to be cut off by Blackfire.

"Oh I know who they are." Blackfire said as she began calling out each titan by name.

"Cyborg", she said to which he replied "Nice to meet you, little lady."

Before she almost crushed his hand with a handshake, which left the half-machine/half-human shocked. "Little lady, Big handshake, well alright!"

Then she turned to:

"Raven." she said. "I like that gem stone in your forehead for the use of chakras."

"You know about chakras?" the mage asked, slightly surprised. "That's impressive."

Next:

"Beastboy, it's nice to see you! What's up?"

"There's nothing but the ceiling, baby."

Blackfire laughed a little, to which he commented to Raven, being told that someone had to, statistically.

And finally:

"Robin."

Then she grabbed his cape, and exclaimed excitedly about it: "I love this cape! It looks positively luscious!"

Robin smirked, and answered: "Thanks, it's made from high density titanium, ten times stronger than steel."

"So sister, do you wish to play any games of board?" Starfire asked.

"Nah, I'm actually going to hit the hay. Here sis I brought a gift for you." Blackfire replied as she gave Starfire a green jewel before leaving the room.

Before she could respond Starfire felt a tug on her boot.

Looking down she saw Naruto rubbing one of his eyes as he asked "Can I stay with you tonight Auntie?"

To which the tamaranian smiled warmly and picked him up and took him to her room.

Walking up to Raven, Rachel asked "Mind if I bunk with you?" in minor monotone.

"Sure." Raven replied with a shrug and equal monotone as she led the way to her room.

The boys, although mildly confused, looked at each other and silently agreed to follow the girls lead and go to their own beds for the night.

**(Chapter End)**

**And that ends Chapter 2.**

**Now since we only used half of a Teen Titans episode for this chapter, we'll use the other half in the next chapter.**

**So, stay tuned!**

**And why in the Pizza land this isn't having any reviews?!**

**Well this IS a more obscure story, it probably takes time.**

**Meh, I say whatever.**

**THIS STORY IS AWESOME! NO EXCUSE!**

**Regardless, I'm OmegaHulk2010 saying to Read and Review in good health.**

**... And I'm Jusenalky11 saying for you to click that small cute button and write what you think of our fic! Arriverdeci!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to the story.**

**I'm OmegaHulk2010.**

**And of course, Jusenalky11 is here too, readers!**

**Now let's cut this short and begin the chapter.**

**Would you post the Disclaimer Jusenalky11?**

**Sure! Although you know that it's kind of repetitive, stupid, and boring.**

**Well anyway, we don't own Naruto, Kid Icarus, Castlevania, Teen Titans, or anything else that may be referred in this story... do you want some chocolate?**

**(Chapter Begin)**

_(Scene Change: Titans Tower: Kitchen)_

"Why don't you eat the eggs, Naruto?" asked Starfire, a bit nervous, as she tried to put the fork into the boy's mouth, while he kept his face away.

"Mmm-mmm." Naruto grunted as he turned his head again, dodging another attempt.

Raven, who was reading her book, looked up and said "If you don't eat your eggs now, you won't get any ramen later."

Naruto paled and went to cling to the mage's legs and begged "NO! DON'T STEAL MY RAMEN, PLEASE!"

"Just eat your breakfast Naruto. It's not hard." Raven said as she brought her book back up.

Naruto just pouted and went back into the table; he then began eating the cereal that was there.

Beastboy, who had moved to get some milk, returned to the table to see Naruto eating his cereal.

"Dude, why are you eating my Tofu-O's?!" He asked/shouted as he waved his arms around.

Naruto heard that and spit the content from his mouth.

As the boy tried to wipe his mouth clean Cyborg offered him some juice, which he drank with gusto.

"BB, how many times do I have to tell you not leave your food unattended? Or do you need another pranking?" Cyborg asked the shape-shiftier.

"Hey, he was the one who took my Tofu-Os!" shouted Beastboy.

Starfire, who had been called into the kitchen by Rachel, walked up and gave Naruto a bowl of fresh ramen.

"Here you are Naruto, I hope you like it." She said.

Once Naruto saw the bowl he was at the table with a pair of chopsticks.

Upon tasting the noodles his eyes widened with sparkles as he asked "Wow auntie Star! Where did you get this?!"

"Friend Rachel taught me how." Starfire said with a smile.

Rachel on the other hand had given Cyborg a large stack of pancakes and was heating up some tea.

Pouring two cups, she offered one to Raven.

"Tea?" she asked.

"Thank you." Raven replied, taking the cup.

"Auntie Raven, can I try some?" asked Naruto.

"Would you like some juice instead?" Rachel offered.

He looked at her aunt smiling, taking the cup of juice from her hand.

_(Scene Change: Mid. Afternoon)_

"Friends, what do you say to a "Home Movie" night?" Starfire asked the group.

"I don't think so," said Blackfire, wearing Starfire's clothes "Tonight, there's going to be a dance club, with a great crowd, and hot music!" she said in a tempting voice.

Then she added with a smirk "And it's going to be in this creepy warehouse."

At the offer the guys had agreed with Blackfire, Raven only looked up when she mentioned a creepy warehouse.

As the other Titans made their exit Blackfire turned and said "I hope you don't mind me borrowing your clothes." before she left.

"What are sisters for?" Starfire said with a hint of sadness.

"We can stay and have a home movie night Auntie." Naruto offered.

"It's alright, let's go to this "dance club" and enjoy ourselves." Starfire said as she Rachel and Naruto moved to follow the other Titans.

_(Scene Change: Night Club Warehouse)_

As they arrived to the club, a lot of people was already there dancing.

Blackfire started to push some people to the side, saying loudly "Step aside, earthlings, the Queen of the Galaxy is here!"

The others just followed her lead.

Although Starfire had some trouble until Rachel made it easier for her.

_(Time Skip: Some time later)_

Everyone had found something to do.

The boys and Blackfire danced and Raven was in a dark corner engaging in a conversation with Gabriel who she had found a few minutes after she began looking for a dark corner.

As for Starfire, she was on the roof alone as Rachel had taken Naruto back home.

A white flash appears next to the tamaranian, startling her.

She relaxed after seeing that it was Jusen.

He smiled, before she saw her face "Hey, Starfire, what's the problem?"

The orange skinned girl just sighed sadly.

"Friend Jusen, this is horrible. My sister is everything that I am not. She is popular, cool, and highly regarded, while I'm just something they laugh at. What is the matter about me?"

The white-haired male had a knowing smile" Tch, you know that's idiocy, right?"

Starfire's eyes widened.

"While you're exaggerated about your ways of being, that's what makes you unique! Listen to what I say "Being unique is cooler than being cool"."

He then added: "What movie were you thinking about watching? Just no Unicorns please."

She was taken aback by his statement, before she smiled broadly.

"Thanks friend Jusen, you're really amazing."

He just gave a laugh: "Heheh, it was nothing! Now, let's go, it's playing "Excision & Downlink" from Existence VIP! That's my music!"

Before the tamaranian could respond a pink tentacle grabbed her as another tentacle knocked Jusen away.

"What the," Robin started as he saw another squid like the previous through the window, "Titans, Trouble!"

Cyborg, Raven, and BB heard him and rushed to the roof, where they saw Starfire being gripped by one of the squid's pink tentacles, while Jusen was defending himself from the ones at him swinging a giant club made of a black stone slab.

"Not again." Gabriel muttered under his breath as he created another whip and attempted to wrap the squid only for it to dodge and try to tackle him only for Gabriel to dodge in return.

"These things have gotten better Jusen." He called out as he began dodging more attacks.

"You Don't Say!" shouted the mentioned male, as he now was trying to shoot the tentacles with multiple green bullets from an equally colored blade with what looked like typical indigenous decoration, feather hat and all.

"It looks like they have been taking steroids as for the Olympics waaaaay early! WOAH!" He jumped just in time as another tentacle was ready to smash him into the pavement.

It was then that a purple blur hit the first squid making it fall over. Bouncing off the first squid the blur hit the second squid making it fall and release Starfire.

However, when Starfire was released, she fell into a trash can.

The blur rushed to her, and asked: "Sis, are you ok?"

Starfire felt a bit groggy: "Sister Blackfire?"

The other Titans rushed to her, and started to exclaim: "Wow! Blackfire, that was amazing!"

Eventually, Starfire left her spot, with some garbage on her outfit.

"I guess I was lucky." Blackfire said as she scratched the back of her head.

"We could use luck like that on our team." Beastboy said.

"How would you like to be a titan?" Robin asked much to Starfire's shock.

With a sad look in her eyes, the orange skinned girl left the area to her companion Titans.

Jusen was in a hidden corner, thinking: 'Blackfire handled them too easily to be luck or skill...' His eyes widened in realization: 'Maybe she distracted them with cakes to fake it all!'

He then vanished in an unnoticeable flash.

_(Scene Change: Jump City Park)_

Starfire was walking aimlessly, her eyes down on the road. Again, she was ignored in favor of her own sister. And she was too helpless to do something. She sat down in one of the benches in the park. A few moments later, a figure was seen strolling towards her.

She then recognized Jusen's smiling face, and smiled sadly "Hello again, Friend Jusen. What brings you here?"

He sat down next to Starfire and looked at her "Well, I usually walk around to help my mind."

The tamaranian was confused: "What do you mean?"

The white-haired male's face then contorted to a sad expression "About 8 years ago, I lived in a small town. But one day, soldiers appeared and began to raid our homes and set them on fire, killing people mercilessly, regardless of age... A friend of mine and I tried to escape them. We couldn't fight them. We were just children."

As he was explaining, his eyes began to glaze over as he remembered his memories with anguish –

_Flashback -_

_"Solya, you need to hurry! Come on!" shouted an 7 year old Jusen in to his friend with heterochromatic green and blue eyes, long red hair with blonde and white streaks covered with dirt as they were running silently through the street._

_"Wait, Jusen! I can't run much longer!" Solya panted as she began to slow down from exhaustion._

_He then picked her up as well as he could with his small arms, and kept on running, even though he was winded from the chase._

_However, the soldiers spotted them and yelled "YOU TWO, FREEZE!"_

_The children duo panicked and Jusen rushed towards the gates. One of the soldiers shot, and the bullet hit Jusen's leg. Screaming he fell down and dropped Solya in the process._

_She knew it was their doom, but Solya would fight for both of them. The soldiers ran towards them Solya stood up and picked up a stick to defend against them, all the while a calm smile was on her face._

_BANG!_

_That horrible sound was heard again, and the girl fell down next to the white haired boy._

_Solya was crying, and yet she was still smiling. With blood leaking from her mouth Jusen feared the worst as he shed tears of his own._

_She then tried to touch him as she said _

_"I love you, Jusen..."_

_Before her eyes shut and her breathing stopped. _

_Jusen's eyes were wide open in shock and horror as soldiers had moved to him while one pointed their gun and said "Now for the last one." _

_The boy then blacked out, and when he woke up, all that was left was a smoldering crater around him, and the dead girl next to him. _

_The boy couldn't take any more as he broke down crying in helplessness, anguish, and most of all, lost love._

_'I'm sorry, Solya, if i didn't love you, none of this would happen, ever.'_

_- Flashback End_

_(Scene Shift: With Gabriel and the Titans)_

Gabriel, seeing through Blackfire's ruse, had followed the titans to find what she was hiding.

However both Gabriel and Raven, being empaths, had stopped and turned to look in the direction of where Jusen and Starfire were.

"Such pain." Gabriel murmured.

"Is that...?" Raven asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Jusen? Yes." Gabriel answered.

"But... How?" she wondered.

"Truth be told, I don't know. Despite all of my power I never pried into Jusen's mind. But to feel such pain at such a magnitude..." Gabriel trailed off; not wanting to know what could have caused Jusen so much sorrow.

_(Scene Return: With Jusen and Starfire)_

The white-haired male was now clutching his head. He began to quiver, as tears began to fall, his eyes hidden by his hair.

"I was so helpless, and I couldn't do anything for her... Why couldn't I be strong for her? Why couldn't I protect her? Why was I such a burden on her?"

Sobs could now be heard.

Starfire, seeing him in such a state, did the first thing that came to her mind: hug him.

She embraced him, and while Jusen was shocked about it for a moment, he accepted and returned it before he cried on her shoulder.

After a few minutes they released each other before Starfire asked "I'm sorry for what happened, but now you are here, with us. I'm sure Solya would like to see you happy on your future; and I will help. And as such, could I be your sister, friend Jusen?"

He looked at the orange skinned girl before he smiled, his eyes slightly red and puffy from the tears "Sure thing, sis."

But before either of them could do anything a squid rammed itself into Jusen and into the ground while another wrapped Starfire tightly and sped off.

Rachel, who had returned from the castle, saw Jusen rammed into the ground and began shooting at it in an attempt to get it off him.

Upon being hit, it was forced back, releasing Jusen from his makeshift prison.

Equipping a white arm cannon with teal coverings, Jusen joined Rachel and together, they effectively turned the squid into scrap.

Once that was over, he said "If I see any of those squids again, I'll show them the true Space Mollusk King."

Rachel then shouted to him "Jusen, go get Gabriel, Now! I'll find Starfire!"

"I'm on it!" He replied.

He then rushed off, not noticing the green jewel that was still in his pocket.

(Scene Change: Titans Tower)

"Well I'm gonna hit the hay. G'Night, everybody." Blackfire said as she exited the living room.

Robin nodded before looking around and woridly asking "Wait, what happened to Starfire and Jusen?"

It was then that Jusen busted through a window and shouted "ANOTHER SQUID GOT STAR!"

Robin face-palmed and said "How could we be so careless?"

Slapping the boy's shoulder Gabriel shouted "LESS TALKING, MORE SAVING!"

"Your right, TITANS GO!" Robin said as he the other titans and Jusen Exited out the window.

Gabriel on the other hand made his way to Blackfire's room.

Opening the door he saw the tamaranian opening her window.

"Going somewhere?" Gabriel accused, making her 'meep' and shoot at him before flying out the window.

Deflecting the shot Gabriel quickly gave chase.

_(Scene Change: With the Titans and Jusen)_

As they rushed to their appointed direction, they saw a red space ship being held by Rachel, as she was stopping them from take off.

Jusen just grinned and said "Everybody stand back, now it's my turn!"

Hovering in the air he shouted "Arise from your beds in the depths of the sea, GALACTIC FIEND KRAKEN!"

Then, from a swirl in the ocean, a gigantic kraken with red planet rock like skin surged out, its maw giving a shattering roar as its tentacles gripped the space ship and effectively grounded it.

Rachel had freed Starfire and the two of them reunited with their friends.

But before they could reminisce two red armored aliens walked up to them.

"Titans, get ready." Robin said, causing the others to enter their battle stances.

"In the name of the grand Centari Empire, you are all under arrest." The leader said, pulling out a badge.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" exclaimed Jusen, surprised. "What is exactly happening here?"

"The tamaranian in your group is a dangerous criminal, wanted by the Great Centari Counsel."

"But I have never been to the Centari Moons." Starfire said.

Noticing the necklace she was wearing Robin took it off and said "But I think I know who has." making Starfire gasp in realization.

Turning to the titans he asked "Where's Blackfire?"

"Uh... Dude..." Beastboy said, pointing to the sky where Blackfire was dodging whip strikes from Gabriel.

Jusen looks at Backfire angrily, and shouted:

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Starfire, at that moment, activated her powers and said "No, she will not," before she flew towards Blackfire.

_(Scene Shift: With Gabriel and Blackfire)_

"Why do you run? Do you have something to hide?" Gabriel egged on.

"I don't need to tell you anything!" Blackfire shot back.

"Well shouldn't you tell your sister?" Gabriel said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blackfire uttered in confusion before Starfire flew in front of her and said "Hello, SISTER." in a menacing tone.

"Oh, hi, sister!" exclaimed Blackfire faking her cheerfulness, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you anything, but I have to go now!" she said, before she started to float a bit farther from her.

"Oh no, you won't", retorted Starfire as she shot one of her bolts towards her. It failed, and let out an opening for her sister to attack with perfect accuracy. The shot hit, and the orange skinned girl fell down a bit, before she regained her composure.

"You knew that I've been always the best fighter between the two of us!" said Blackfire with smugness in her voice.

"Time Changes many things." Gabriel said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_(Scene Shift: With the Titans)_

Reappearing in front of the group Gabriel asked "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so", answered Jusen.

Gabriel nodded and turned to the Centari police.

"I can safely assume that you're here for the OTHER tamaranian." he said.

"Indeed." the leader said with a nod.

"Recollect your ship and capture her then. By the time you do I suspect that they will have finished their battle." Gabriel told them, the officers making their way towards their ship.

"Hey, by the way, can I see your arm?" asked Jusen, stopping the two.

The officers looked at each other and shrugged as they complied with the boy's request.

Noticing the weapons Jusen smiled, turning to the galactic beast he shouted "Kraken release them."

The Kraken bobbed his head in understanding, and disappeared in the same way it surged, leaving awe struck Titans.

_(Scene Return: Starfire VS. Blackfire)_

The tamaranian sisters floated in a circle, each trying to see who would make the first attack. Eventually, Blackfire rushed and tried to hit her sister with a medium powered bolt.

Starfire dodged it and shot a weak powered shot towards her sister.

Blackfire caught the shot, and swirled the bolt around lazily.

"Is that all you've got, sister?"

"No, it is NOT!"

Starfire then rushed Blackfire and fired a shot at point blank range, making her fall to the ground.

She would have taken serious damage from the impact if two arms didn't catch her, bridal style, in mid fall. Looking for her apparent savior, Blackfire found Jusen.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, even though you've committed crimes, you don't deserve death as punishment." said the white haired male with a serious face, before he grinned "Also you're kind of cute." With a blush on her cheeks, Blackfire just jumped off him and retorted "I didn't need your help!"

He shrugs, and replied "Okay, so you didn't need my help, but you know that you're going to get caught anyway, right?"

The tamaranian realizes this, and reluctantly agrees: "I'm fine with that... even IF it's just to get away from you...", although her eyes betrayed her, a fact only noticed by him.

It was then that the police ship showed up.

"Black fire of Tamaran, you are..."

"Under arrest, I know, can we just go already?" Blackfire cut the officers off as she moved past them, the two shrugging in confusion.

"SISTER, WAIT!"

Blackfire looked up to see Starfire waving her goodbye.

"Farewell sister. And although you did attack and betray me it was still, nice, to see you." Starfire awkwardly said.

Blackfire just gave a soft smile at her and said "Sure. I guess it was nice to see you too."

Starfire was happy with her sister even as the space ship left.

_(Scene Change: Titans Tower: Roof)_

"I'll say thanks again for the help Jusen, you too Gabriel." Robin said

"What are brothers for?" Jusen said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"By the way, Jusen, the rest of the family has agreed on something." Gabriel added.

"What is it?" asked Jusen uncertain.

"The rest of our family has agreed to move the castle." Gabriel said with a grin.

"Wait, what?" said the white-haired male surprised.

"It's true. Naruto wanted to be closer to his new aunt so I'm going to move the castle closer to Titans Tower." Gabriel explained.

Jusen pondered a few seconds, before asking: "Are there any swimming pools around here?"

"Well I believe the ocean is a suitable pool. It's certainly clear enough." Gabriel said scratching his chin.

"Okay." The white-haired male smiled.

"Wait, how you can move a castle?! That's Impossible!" Beastboy exclaimed, waving his arms around.

"Tch," Jusen just smirked, "Trust me, if you need to move the castle, Gabriel is the right handyman!"

"Allow me to demonstrate." Gabriel added as he held out his hand towards the ocean.

Suddenly, the water began to ripple and part as the stone structure of a castle rose from the depth until it revealed itself to be Castlevania.

The other titans stared in awe, while Raven stood there in shock as she mumbled "And the castle rose from the depths to greet its long awaited master..." turning her eyes towards Gabriel "Dracula."

"I cannot deny what is true." Gabriel said with a smirk "My self-proclaimed title is 'Count Vladimir Dracul Tepes'; my human name is 'Gabriel Belmont'. However the rest of the world knows me as 'Count Dracula'."

"Well, the most famous and feared vampire is a pal of mine, and due to what I am, he couldn't ever kill me, even if he wanted," Jusen added, "Too bad Castlevania doesn't have a skate park."

"Nothing is impossible." Gabriel sagely said before teleporting away.

"Aw, MAN." Beast boy whined.

"What's wrong BB?" asked Cyborg, a little bit annoyed.

"I didn't even get a chance to ask him for an autograph!" the shape-shiftier answered, crying anime tears.

The others just sweat dropped at his antics.

"WHAT?" Beastboy asked nervously.

"*SIGH* Nothing," replied Jusen.

"Well, it's getting late, and I want to catch up with my sleep requirements," said Jusen, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"

He vanished in a white flash, back into the castle.

The Titans looked at each other, Robin saying "Yeah, it's time we should get back."

They headed back into the tower, where they went to sleep.

_(Scene Change - Castle Grounds)_

Meanwhile, all habitants of Castlevania were asleep, except for two.

A kunai was thrown at blinding speeds, not stopping even when bursting through tree after tree after rock after tree...

A hand just grabbed it and changed the direction upwards, making it soar towards the sky, before it was rebounded with a kick, making it rush back at the ground. Then a fist, which didn't bleed from the blade, punched it, sending back like a mirror would to a beam of light which sent it upwards once again, where a pair of hands swirled it, and sent it to the ground, causing a small earthquake.

The person who was doing all of this started to breathe heavily, and was hidden behind the smoke cloud. As the debris was cleared, it revealed Jusen panting.

"Is something troubling you?" Gabriel asked as he entered the newly made clearing.

Jusen turned towards him, and plopped down on the ground. He looked too much tired.

"What's wrong Jusen?" Gabriel asked, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Jusen just said "You don't want to know."

Nodding once, Gabriel said "Very well. But just remember, happiness shared, happiness doubled, sadness shared, sadness halved. You're not the only one who lost someone he loves."

Jusen sighed sadly "I know, but it's too difficult for me to handle this, knowing that I could have done something."

"As do I, but I always think what if she saw me now? That is one of the reasons I've changed now. And I believe that if the one you missed saw you now, she would want you to be happy." Gabriel added.

"... Yeah..." said Jusen, "But I loved her, I still love her, but I love the goddesses too, this is so confusing!" he screamed at himself.

"Perhaps I can help with that." Gabriel offered.

"Huh?"

*SIGH* "I can have a soul brought back to the realm of the living with moderate difficultly, however, giving it a body to live in is a far more complicated matter entirely." Gabriel explained.

Jusen's eyes widened, as he stood there with shock.

However, he left, running to who-knows-where.

Gabriel rubbed his chin in confusion before shrugging and snapping his fingers, making death appear before him.

"I take it you heard our conversation." he stated.

"I have, but I'll need something in order to identify the woman in question." Death replied.

"I'll get him."

Gabriel then moved into a random clearing, where he spotted Jusen clutching a small photograph, while rocking back and front, like a scared child, with tears forming streams.

As he decided to make himself known with a step, Jusen looked at him, with his eyes shining in silver, red, light blue, and a sick green, before he snarled.

"YOU BASTARD!"

He rushed towards him with impressive speed, before he attacked with unrivaled ferociousness, with punches, kicks, elbow strikes, not even summoning any weapon. Gabriel, all the while, blocked each and every one of them.

After a few minutes, Jusen stopped, and broke down for the second time.

He looked at Gabriel, his eyes even puffier, and asked "How can you be so calm?"

"Do you really think you're the only one Jusen?" Gabriel began as his hair began to shift and grey.

"The only one to see their love one torn away from you, as you lay in a pool of your own blood as she defended you? Taking the killing blow that was meant for you." Gabriel's beard and mustache shifted and grayed as his ears became pointed.

"Are you the only one to see her as she told you and your son to not save her as she was burned at a stake?" He asked as his hair stopped changing once he looked like an old man (Castlevania Symphony of the Night Dracula) as his face contorted into a small scowl.

"Or perhaps going on a wild GOOSE CHASE to bring her back only to find that you could do NOTHING to do so!?" He finished with a shout.

"Gabriel?" asked Jusen, frozen due to the changes in his older friend.

Quirking an eyebrow and feeling his face and hair, Gabriel realized his appearance changed. Recollecting his thoughts he said "My point is, I have felt your pain and I can help you. All I ask is that you trust me."

Jusen just ran towards him, and hugged him, still crying.

"It'll be alright Jusen, I promise." Gabriel whispered as he held the boy close.

It was then that Death made his appearance known.

"An object of her possession please." He asked, holding out a bony hand.

The white-haired male just slipped the picture to him.

The photo showed a six-year old Jusen wearing a black shirt, and gray shorts, with black sandals smiling broadly, with a six-year old Solya wearing a light blue shirt, and light brown shorts wearing brown sandals smiling as well.

The reaper nodded and tucked the photo in its robes.

"You WILL find her." Gabriel said.

"Your will be done." Death said as he disappeared.

Jusen gulped "I'm sorry, Gabriel..."

The vampire merely chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Think nothing of it. I've been meaning to change my style for a while now." he said.

Jusen just smiled, and said: "You know, one could think we're family, if you're looking like that."

"I've probably been promoted from uncle to grandpa." Gabriel said with a smile.

"Sure you were gramps." Jusen smirked.

Gabriel only chuckled as he led Jusen inside.

**(Chapter End)**

**Wow, that was intense!**

**And it was plenty of emotion.**

**Does somebody have a tissue?**

**No tissues yet. We still need to end the chapter.**

**Okay. And so, that ends our chapter!**

**And it looks like the titans will be hanging out with our characters more often.**

**Because of that, it appears that more action and stuff is going to erupt in the story!**

**And with Slade eventually being thrown into the mix, you know there'll be trouble.**

**And of course, somebody must take care of the situation.**

**Regardless that'll be taken care of in the next chapter.**

**I'm OmegaHulk2010 saying Read and Review in good health.**

**And from Jusenalky11, please click on that small box, type in a few words, and then press that cute little button that says REVIEW!...**

**...OR SLENDER MAN WILL GET YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to our crossover.**

**On my behalf, I say the same!**

**Now without further ado, let's begin.**

_**(Chapter Begin)**_

(Scene Change: Castlevania)  
  
The sun rises upon Castlevania, waking its inhabitants from their slumber.

On the rooftop of the tallest tower, a certain white-haired male stifled a yawn.

"Morning: sunshine that won't let me sleep in for another ten minutes." grumbled Jusen, before he washed his face with a Poseidon Cannon bubble, as he got in a sugar rush cheerfulness.

"Alright! Time for my suicide jump!"

He then dashed and took off, bracing himself to completely absurd speeds.

The only thing that could be heard was a shout of:

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" going on and on and on...

Meanwhile Gabriel was reading the local newspaper until he heard...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..."

Looking out a window he saw Jusen fall by.

"Always the random one." Gabriel thought aloud before a maid entered his dining room.

"I beg your pardon master, but the Teen Titans have requested an audience with you." she said with a bow.

"Ah good, I was expecting them. Tell them I'll be down shortly." he said, making the maid leave the room.

(Scene Change: Grand Hall)

The Titans waited for Gabriel as he appeared at the end of the hall.

"Welcome friends, to Castlevania. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Gabriel asked.

"Well we would like to ask you some questions." Robin started.

"Very well, but first; Starfire, someone has been waiting to see you." Gabriel added.

Before she could respond, Starfire was tackle- hugged by a blond blur that shouted "AUNTIE!"

As she recomposed herself, Starfire looked at Naruto who had a giant grin on his face, before she smiled too.

"Hello, my little Bumgorf, did you sleep well?"

"I sure did auntie Star." Naruto chirped.

Looking towards Raven he shyly asked "Are you auntie's friend?"

The mage looked at Naruto and nodded, saying "Yes I am; my name's Raven."

As she said this, they heard a shout:

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE..."

"Incoming." Gabriel said aloud as Jusen hit the floor and effectively created a Jusen shaped crater.

"DADDY!" Naruto shouted in horror as he rushed towards the crater.

"Are you okay daddy?" the boy asked.

The Jusen stood up in the crater unharmed only to be hug-tackled by Naruto.

"I thought you got hurt." he whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I was a little messed up. Please, forgive this crazy dad of yours." Jusen apologized.

A door opened from the left to reveal the goddesses, whose general question was "Hello! What did we miss?"

"Hey there!" exclaimed Jusen as he got out of the crater before kissing each of them. "Slept well?" he asked, to which, they nodded.

He then turned to the group, more to Gabriel, and said:

"I'm taking Naruto with me, so we'll meet you in an hour, ok?"

"Actually..." Gabriel started as he led Jusen back into the room.

"You'll be coming with me for a while, Naruto will be hanging out with Starfire and Raven, and your Goddesses' will answer some questions from the rest of the Titans." he added as he gave Naruto to Starfire.

Jusen just grimaced.

"Fine..."

Taking Naruto, Starfire turned to Raven and asked "Maybe we can have a picnic together friend Raven?"

"Sure, why not?" Raven said with a shrug before leaving with Naruto and Starfire.

Turning to the goddesses Gabriel said "Now if you ladies could answer some of the titans questions while I talk to Jusen for a while I would appreciate it." before leading Jusen out of the room.

After a few seconds of silence, Viridi broke the ice:

"Alright, so what do you wanna know?"

"Well, first of all, who are you?" Beast Boy asked.

The blue haired young woman fiddled a bit with her suit, leaving the boys blushing, before replying cheerfully.

"Well, I'm Pandora, the Goddess of Calamity! Just in case, have any of you seen my box?"

The Titans were surprised.

The pale skinned woman brushed her raven black hair, messing a bit with her only red hair stripe, before answering:

"My name is Medusa, as in, yes, the "Crazy Snake Lady" (mind you) that can turn you into stone just from my stare, although I'm the Leader Goddess of the Underworld."

Shock Phase.

The violet eyed teenage looking woman got forward, a smirk on her face:

"I am Phosphora, the Goddess of Lightning, meaning I can make a mean barbecue of you, thanks to my clouds just with a snap of my fingers."

Eyes Wide.

The other blonde replied:

"My name is Viridi, the Goddess of Nature. This planet could be destroyed simply with an earthquake if it's in reach of my hatred."

Mouth Hanging.

The green haired woman gave them a kind smile, before introducing herself:

"I am Palutena, the Goddess of Light. My realms are the heavens, and yes, there exist angels, and yes, I command them."

*THUD*.

Seeing them out cold on the floor, Pandora asked innocently:

"Did we overdo it?"

Viridi smirked and lied in a sweet tone "Noooooo! They just fell asleep!"

_**(Meanwhile in Dracula's throne room)**_

"I believe you remember the conversation we had the other night?" Gabriel asked.

Jusen got into a serious stance, instantly.

"Of course."

With a snap of Gabriel's fingers; Death appeared holding a bluish-white orb.

Jusen froze, with eyes wide, before he gulped:

"Is she... really there?"

"Indeed it is boy but she is weak. It will take time for her to heal, afterwards she needs to be tethered to a safe object." The cloaked skeleton answered.

"What do you mean?" asked the white-haired male concerned, "Will she recover soon?"

"When a soul is pulled out from the beyond, it needs time to reform and stabilize. While the process varies from soul to soul, the average time it takes is usually around two lunar cycles." Death explained.

Jusen sighed, before he noticed something on his pocket.

He took it out revealing a green jewel.

"Did that belong to her?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know," replied Jusen confused, "This is the first time I saw it!"

As he moved towards death the jewel started to glow brightly.

The soul began glowing with the same intensity as Jusen approached.

Moving Jusen back with a bony finger, the Jewel and the soul stopped their glowing.

"Well whether or not you knew of the jewel's existence is irrelevant. The point is that her soul is responding to its presence alone. Perhaps she'll even be healed sooner than expected." Death said.

Jusen took a concentrated breath before he regained control of his emotions.

"I really hope so. I don't want lose Solya again. Not at this time."

"Don't worry, a soul with a strong bond with something in the living realm is guaranteed to stabilize than a soul with none." Gabriel explained, placing a calming hand on Jusen's shoulder.

Jusen just sighed, a bit happy at hearing the message.

"Come on; let's see how the goddesses are doing." Gabriel said as he led Jusen out of the room.

Making their way back to the main hall Gabriel and Jusen saw the Titans had passed out.  
"What did you do?" Gabriel asked with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Me?" Jusen fake gasped, "I'm innocent!"

"Not YOU, THEM." Gabriel clarified as he pointed at the goddesses.

Phosphora took a fake breath of shock, as she put a hand on her chest "What? We didn't do anything!"

"Right." the vampire said, unconvinced.

"Oh! You don't believe us!" Pandora said in faux shock, pretending to faint

Jusen then stepped up and said "Hey! Palutena! Medusa! Viridi! Pandora! Phosphora! Can you stop for a bit and listen to me?"

They stopped all their actions, before he added "I have something for you in my room."

"And while you do that, I'll try to answer their questions." Gabriel said.

"Okay." Jusen told him, before they vanished in a flash.

Snapping his fingers Gabriel summoned a torrent of water that woke up the titans.

"What? Who? When? Where?" reached the scrambled response from the Titans, as they got up from the water.

"I believe you have unanswered questions?" Gabriel asked as he sat in one of the chairs he summoned for them.

The Titan males sat down on their chairs, and looked at him.

"So, what would you like to know?" Gabriel asked as he crossed his fingers.

"Are you sure those ladies weren't insane?" asked Cyborg.

"They weren't insane; they just wanted to mess with your heads." Gabriel explained.

"Really..." said Robin sarcastically.

"Most likely. What did they tell you?" Gabriel asked.

"Dude, they just told us they were GODDESSES, and not only on the looks side, but their powers!" shouted Beast Boy, before he and the other Titans realized what he said and respectfully blushed.

*Chuckle*"Well they ARE goddesses, such beauty is only natural." Gabriel said.

"... Yeah, that's obvious," Robin had the decency to look embarrassed…

Before he looked in shock at Gabriel.

"Wait, THEY'RE REAL GODDESSES?"

"Yes." Gabriel confirmed with a nod.

"Okay, this just blew my mind," stated Cyborg.

"It's the truth." Gabriel said with a shrug.

Then a maid entered and asked "Would you care for some tea master?"

"Yes" he started before asking the titans "Would you like a drink?"

They shrugged, and said "Yeah."

"Very well, bring some drinks for myself and my guests." Gabriel told the maid.  
"Yes master." She said with a bow before she left.

"So, Gabriel," started Robin, "What are you exactly doing here?"

"Well after being destroyed for being what you are on multiple occasions, you need a change of scenery. So I moved from my own dimension to yours." Gabriel explained.

"And what about the others?" questioned the masked titan once more.

"I met Jusen and the Goddesses in the process of hopping dimensions and offered a trip and they accepted." Gabriel explained.

"Your tea master." The maid said as she entered the room with a plate of tea.

"Thank you." Gabriel said as he took a cup and allowed the maid to pour him tea.

The Titans also held their cups, and replied: "Thank you", as the maid served their tea.

"Would you like anything else master?" she asked.

"Yes, could you send a mini-devil to check on Naruto?" he asked.

"At once master." she said with a bow before leaving the room.

Moments later a pair of mini-devils appeared in front of the maid.

"You called?" the first one, Lily, asked.

"Master Dracula wants you two to check up on Naruto, he should be in a park with his other aunts." The maid replied.

"Understood!" said the second one, Mimi.

Taking off, the mini-devils flew off towards Jump City Park.  
After stopping at a tree they looked around until they saw Naruto, Raven, and Starfire eating some sandwiches.

They flew off silently, until they sat on a branch of a tree, the one where Starfire, Raven and Naruto's picnic were under.

When the three entered the park they began their picnic and even played a few games.  
By now Naruto was eating a sandwich, Starfire was drinking mustard, and Raven was reading a book.

When the two mini-devils had sat on the branch, Raven looked up from her book and said "It looks like we have company", prompting Starfire and Naruto to look up and see the two.

As Mimi and Lily were seen, they waved at them:

"Hey there!"

And jumped to the ground.

"Why hello there." Starfire greeted, letting Mimi shake her finger.

"Why are you here?" Raven asked.

"Well we were told to check up on Naruto." Lily answered.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Your uncle was worried about you and wanted to make sure you were okay." Mimi answered.

"Well as long as you're here, would you like to share some sandwiches?" Starfire asked, to which the mini-devils nodded and took half a sandwich each.

_**(Scene Change: Castlevania)**_

"I believe that's all the information I have to offer. Do you need a refresher?" Gabriel said as he set down his cup.

Although Beastboy and Cyborg were speechless, Robin said "Just tell me if I get anything wrong. Each of you are from you own dimensions, those women are real goddesses, and you traded some of your power to get rid of your vampire weaknesses?"

"All correct." Gabriel confirmed.

"And you have no intentions to harm the city?" the boy wonder asked.

"None at all." Gabriel confirmed again.

"Good." Robin said before visibly relaxing.

Suddenly, one of the doors opened, and from it arrived five goddesses which were limping and basking on some afterglow, with blushes and very satisfied smiles on their faces, while Jusen arrived behind them, with a blush on his face.

"Satisfied?" Gabriel asked with a humored chuckle.

The goddesses just giggled perversely, while Jusen grumbled.

"That was really funny, Gabriel."

"Right. Now then, I believe you boys have asked all of your questions?" Gabriel asked the Titans, making them nod "Good, now in about Five minutes your friends will be back and you can go on with the rest of your day."

Naruto entered the room, followed by Starfire and Raven.

Pandora saw him and hugged him.

"Hello, Naruto! Did you have a good day?" she asked.

Naruto just nodded.

"Yeah! Auntie Starfire and Raven are awesome!" he added.

"Thank you Naruto." Starfire said with a smile, even Raven's mouth twitched upwards at his praise.

"I'm glad you had a great picnic, son!" exclaimed Jusen, grinning.

"Maybe we go on a picnic sometime, the whole team." Beastboy offered.

"That sounds like a good idea", replied Jusen before he gasped.

"Hmm? What is it Jusen? Surely a green bean with a good idea isn't that shocking?" Gabriel asked with humor.

"Hey!" Beastboy said indignantly.

"Are you sure this isn't the Apocalypse?" asked Jusen. "Since when does Beastboy have good ideas?"

"I HAVE GOOD IDEAS SOMETIMES! I just don't talk about them often." Beastboy said finishing with a pout.

"Heh, doesn't seem like it." Cyborg added.

The shape-shifter merely drooped his head in defeat.

"Titans the city bridge is being attacked!" Robin called out as he put away his communicator.

"Then what are you waiting for?!" Gabriel asked/shouted before making a portal leading to Jump City.

"Get going!" he commanded as he pointed to the portal.

Wasting no time, the Titans ran through portal and towards their destination.

Meanwhile back in the castle Rachel walked up beside Gabriel and looked at him.

"You believe there is something more at hand?" he asked to which she nodded.

"I thought as much... Would you mind scouting for me then?" He asked, his answer being her running through the portal in a flash of blue before it closed.

Jusen just blinked his eyes, before jumping like an excited kid.

"Can I go too?"

"Alright, alright. I'll let you go, jut promise that you'll stay out of trouble." Gabriel replied.

"YAY!"  
And in a flash of white he leapt through the portal before a second flash went off revealing Jusen standing halfway out of the portal where he asked "Err... Naruto, get in the portal, now."  
Naruto clung onto his dad just before Jusen stepped back in, making the portal vanish.

Gabriel face-palmed at what Jusen had done.  
"Why can't things ever be simple?" he asked in aggravation.

_**(Scene Change: The Bridge)**_

Once they arrived to the bridge, the group looked at the destruction. Trucks upside down, burning cars, complete chunks of the bridge missing.

The Titans then saw two males; one was skinny, with yellow skin, spiky blonde hair, and orange samurai armor, while the other was larger, had blue skin, a blue helmet and blue samurai armor.  
The yellow one then spoke "This is amusing! We, Lightning and Thunder, can do what as we please and no one can say otherwise!"

He then clapped his hands, and shot a lightning bolt to the wires.

Sparks started to rain, causing him to laugh again:  
"Hahahaha, look brother, sparkling lights, most amusing."

Thunder smirked and replied "I second that, brother." Before he clasped his knuckles, causing a white light cupola to surround the bridge, making most cars' lights go berserk.

"Truly, most amusing." he added

The party however was over, when a voice shouted: "I hate to break it to you, but you guys have a lousy sense of humor!

Turning to look behind them, the elemental duo turned to see five teens.

"Dudes this is so not funny." Beastboy said to the two as he looked at the destruction they caused.

"As far as they go, only quicksand is their level!" exclaimed Jusen who appeared next to Beastboy.

"Jusen, what are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"Just joining the party," Jusen said as Naruto peaked over his shoulder, "After all, I already played UMVC3, why not have some exercise?"

"Your words anger and confuse me. If you attempt to stand in our way, you shall be removed." the yellow teen said before firing a bolt of lightning at Jusen who held out his hand and caught it resulting in a burst of smoke.

"JUSEN!" Starfire shouted in horror and concern.

"As you can see" Lightning said "We, Thunder and Lightning, shall not be denied!"

"I already heard your names." Jusen's voice said through the smoke.

"WHAT?!" Lightning said in disbelief.

The smoke cleared, showing Jusen with a giant copper tube with yellow sides, and blue extremities, crackling in yellow and blue lightning crackling around it. He had his eyes narrowed, and set into a battle stance.

"While I didn't like it, your lightning almost hurt my son," he growled quietly through clenched teeth, "so let's dance."

He jumped off, revealing Naruto on the floor.

"Gladly." Lightning replied before he blasted of at Jusen.  
The resulting impact caused the two to bounce off each other before they took off again.  
Thunder on the other hand readied himself to fight if he needed.

Naruto, seeing Thunder, went towards him.

Thunder didn't notice anything until he felt a small tug, causing him to look down at Naruto.

"Mister?" he asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? ... We do this for our amusement." Thunder replied.

"Because it's fun?" he asked once again, and tilted his head, before he pointed to two people in a car, that were terrified and anything but amused. "They don't look like they're having fun."

Thunder looked at the terrified couple in one of the cars left on the bridge, and for a moment he had some doubt before he shook his head and said "That is because they don't know what 'having fun' is" he replied before crossing his arms.

Beastboy jumped over to them, and started to speak:

"Dude, 'having fun' is okay and all, but did you really want to hurt people?" Beastboy asked.

"My brother and I just wanted to have a good time; I never knew we were hurting others." Thunder replied feeling remorse for his actions.

But before Beastboy could reply, a bolt of lightning struck him and sent him back; hitting a car that Jusen had landed in.

Thunder turned to see Lightning with his hand outstretched forward.

"Come brother, let us enjoy ourselves elsewhere." Lightning said before he turned and walked away.

"Yes." Thunder replied before taking one last glance at Beastboy before leaving.

"The coward... What's his purpose?" Jusen said as he pulled himself out of the car he crashed in.

"I don't know, but they can't continue this." Robin said.

"I think they really believe they're having fun, they don't really know what kind of harm they can cause." Beastboy said.

"Anyways, why did you bring Naruto here, Jusen?" Robin asked.

"Personal reasons," Jusen answered, "I can't tell you now."

"Normally I'd press further, but right now we have a situation on our hands." Robin said before turning towards the others.

"Titans, if we want to find these two we need to split up. Cyborg and I will scope out the west side while Starfire and Beastboy search the east. Raven and Jusen, you two make your way from north to south. Titans Move!" and with that battle-cry four titans left leaving Jusen and Naruto with Raven.

Jusen looked at Raven and the both of them nodded, before they jumped off, taking Naruto with them.

"YAAAAY!" Naruto squealed.

(Scene Change: Over Jump City)

Raven and Jusen had been flying for a few minutes before Raven asked "So why DID you bring your son along?"

"You saw Lightning attacking us when Naruto was only coming, right?" The white-haired male asked the mage, who nodded.

"If it wasn't for me, my son would end up badly."

"I know, that's why Robin wondered why you brought him along." Raven said.

Jusen shook his head "Maybe, but I found some place where I can train Naruto."

"That's nice." Raven said before shifting to allow Naruto to climb on to her back.

He nodded, before he closed his eyes.

(Scene Change: With Starfire and Beastboy)

"Come on Star, I said I was sorry." Beastboy pleaded.

The tamaranian had been ignoring the shape-shifter throughout the entire evening and Starfire merely huffed at Beastboy's latest plea.

"Do I have to do the face?" asked Beast Boy, before grinning to himself, "You know you can't resist the face!"

Starfire gave Beastboy a blank stare, prompting him to shape shift into a small adorable cat with big eyes.

She only stared at him, before huffing again and kept on walking, simply ignoring him.

Shifting back Beastboy said in shock "She resisted the face."

Running up to her side he went down to his knees and begged again "Just talk to me Star, come on, this is no fun."

"Wrong again, green one!" responded a familiar voice.

The two titans looked up to see Thunder and Lightning before they began shooting at them.

Starfire and Beast Boy dodged the attacks, before splitting up, leading them to follow each.

Thunder chased Starfire to a wall and just as about he was going to shoot at her she back flipped off it, making him miss, and shot at him which he barely avoided.

Lightning just started to shoot against the many transformations of Beastboy, until the later changed into a mouse and started to run against the former.

The blonde just laughed:  
"Hahahaha! Your animal forms can't protect you foreve-UGH!"

Before being cut off and rammed by a green buffalo, courtesy of Beastboy.

Starfire and Thunder had engaged in a battle of energy beams, of which Starfire was the victor.

Thunder slammed into a rock and just as he got back up he was confronted by Beastboy as a bear.

The tamaranian then engaged Lightning in a energy battle, when Beastboy bashed Thunder against the wall.

He then gripped the electric user by his collar and said "I don't wanna hurt you, and I don't think you wanna hurt me."

"Pain does not amuse us." Thunder replied.

"You could've fooled me! But keep playing it rough and innocent people will get really hurt, pal." Beast boy said

It was then that an old man appeared in a puff of smoke, unseen by the others.  
He held a contraption in front of him and began turning the crank like a jack in the box.

The contraption, suspiciously looking like a camera, had a lens that started to glow red, before shooting a GINORMOUS crimson beam of energy that burst through the stone plates.

And although Lightning wasn't in the way Starfire wasn't as lucky as not only was she hit, she was also buried underneath the stone plates.

"STAR!" screamed Beastboy.

Lightning wasn't so concerned about the tamaranian.

"Who commanded such power? Show yourself!" He demanded

"As you wish." The man said as the debris cleared.

"I am but a humble old man, whose power is drawn from nature, like yourselves." he explained, no one noticing the device hidden in the rubble.

"Come with me and you may sow as much destruction as you please." the old man offered.

This, of course, brought Lightning to a glee akin to childish.

"Oh great! So much fun!"

Grabbing his brother's shoulder, Thunder asked "Will we hurt anyone?

The blond frowned in annoyance, and retorted:

"What are you saying, brother? The foolish green one has surely poisoned your mind."

Ignoring that comment, Thunder asked "This destruction, will it harm anyone?"

The answer came from the old man:

"Would it matter if you did? You are unique, gifted, superior. Why should it matter to interfere in you enjoyment?"

He started to walk away, saying: "Follow... if you wish."

Of course, Lightning went after him:

"Come brother, and leave you foolish thoughts behind."

Thunder began following Lightning and the old man after glancing back at the rubble one last time.

Once they were gone a green spider crawled out of the cracks before turning into beast boy.

"Star? Starfire?" He called. "Where are you? Gimme a sign!"

He frantically started to remove the rubble from the place:

"Come on, it was just a joke, back at the Tower, and I'm... I'm sorry."

He got on his knees:

"I didn't say it, but I am really sorry. It was supposed to be funny, but you were hurt, and... I'm a total clorgbag."

A shadow then covered Beastboy who turned to see Starfire unharmed and smiling at him.

"Starfire!"

With a small hop, and the tamaranian was hugging the small cat form of Beastboy.

"I am glad you are unharmed as well." She said with a giggle.

Beastboy just leaped backwards, transforming back into his normal form, standing on his knees and begging:  
"I'm sooo sorry. Please forgive me..."

"I already have. But now those evil brothers must apologize." Starfire said helping Beastboy up.

He then had a slightly tense look.

"I don't think they're evil, Star. I think... they're just like me."

_**(Scene Change: Jump City outskirts.)**_

The old man had led the elemental duo out to a field with targets made of...

"Sticks and leaves? Is this a joke?! There is no fun in blasting such frail targets." Lightning shouted.

"Why don't you try it, then? You may like what you see..." the old man replied.

With that cryptic answer, Lightning was easily swayed to shoot small blasts at the targets, which resulted in a grand explosion, much to the surprise and glee of the blonde.

"DANCING LIGHTS?! Pleasing." Lightning said with a childish grin.

"Let Thunder try his hand." the other brother said before blasting another target.

Said target exploded like a flurry of fireworks.

"Wondrous noise!" exclaimed Thunder.

"See, brother? There's no harm in our fun!" replied Lightning.

"And there is so much fun to be had." The old man said which caused the two brothers to look at each other with matching grins.

They then proceeded to destroy the targets in a montage-like manner.  
When there were no more targets left Lightning said "More targets old one."  
"Yes, please. Give us more." Thunder added.

"That won't be necessary. It was quite enough."

The response confused the two, before the old man picked a small talisman out of his robes, and threw it to the skies.

Then bolts of lightning shot the still burning targets which caused a beam of light to link each target from one to another.

The old man then held his staff up and shouted "RISE!"

And, as if on command, a large fire monster rose from the ground.

Said hulking fire giant then stood up and reeled its face to the old man:

"Burn, Fire! BURN IT ALL!"

The beast then turned towards the city, but before it could start walking it was temporarily stopped by Jusen and the Teen Titans who were standing in its way. Although Rachel had picked up Naruto and took him back to the castle sometime before they found where thunder and lightning where.

"Hey, you big piece of charcoal!" shouted Jusen. "The lighters aren't to burn yourself!"

The giant simply swiped his arm, incinerating everything in its path.

The Titans jumped down into brief safety, securing themselves for a moment.

The beast continued to ignore the Titans and began making its way towards the city.

Seeing what had happened the old man said "Good, very good."

"What have we done?" Thunder asked guiltily as the fire monster continued to lumber towards the town before Raven began to move trees out of the way.

"Flames can't spread if there is nothing to burn," she said, before chanting her spell:

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

Causing more tress to be ripped off the ground, as the burning giant continued his path.

"Good idea, Raven!" exclaimed Robin, "Beastboy! Starfire! Help her out!"

Beastboy turned into an ox, and rammed into several trees, making them fall, while Starfire threw several bolts of energy, with the same result as the shape shifter.

However, Cyborg jumped and punched the ground, making a giant cloud of dust and debris cover the flaming giant.

After a few moments, the green Titan asked: "Is he out?"

The flame monster flared up again and blasted a fire wave towards the heroes.

"HOLY-!" shouted Jusen, before grabbing Beastboy and Robin, jumping out of the way. Cyborg leaped away from the fire, while Starfire and Raven simply dodged it in the air.

"Did you have to ask, idiot?" deadpanned the white-haired boy, before he looked at the old man.

He glanced at Robin, who did the same, before nodding.

(Meanwhile)

The old man grinned:  
"Well, young masters? Are you going to let them ruin your fun? They have no right doing so!"

"Yes! We must fight!" Lightning agreed.

"But Brother-" "Do not annoy me with your foolish concerns, come!"

Thunder reluctantly followed lightning as he rocketed into battle.

As soon as they were gone the old man smirked and turned to laugh.

"HYAH"

Only to be interrupted by Robin.

The old man's scepter flew off his hand with a precise kick.

As Robin landed, he was surprised seeing the scepter flying towards the old man, as if with free will.

"Robin! We meet at last..."

"Who are you?"

"No one... HAAAAAAAAAH!"

With that he rushed towards the Titan, who ran towards him in response.

"HYAAAAAH!"

Meanwhile

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

Raven's spell shot towards the flame giant, which dissipated the fire a few moments, before it lit up again.

It then released a blast of fire that knocked down Raven and Cyborg.

Starfire landed in order to help them up, but before she could they were all blasted back by a burst of lightning.

Lightning had landed and made his way to the three while Thunder held his charge ready as he stood in front of Beastboy.

As the shape shifter and the electric wielder stared at each other, a mental confrontation was happening between them.

(Mindscape)

The silhouettes of a tiger and an armored warrior could be seen.

"Stand aside, green one. I do not wish to harm you."

"And let you ruin homes and people's lives?"

"The old one said that my brother and I are unique, gifted."

"Being gifted doesn't mean you're better, just different! It's how you use your gift that counts!"

Thunder paused before looking at the shape-shifter in acknowledgement. He knew what he needed to do.

_**(Back in the real world.)**_

Lightning had walked over to the downed Starfire and said "Your power has its limits, but mine has none." as he charged another attack.

This was suddenly interrupted when a blue bolt hit him in the side.

"ARGH!"

At that moment, Thunder surged through some of the burnt trees.

Lightning was surprised and furious as he stood up.

"You betrayed me?!" he accused.

"We have done wrong, my brother. We must stop."

This only angered the blonde even more:

"No one commands Lightning, not even Thunder!"

An electric burst was shot from his hands, into his brother's direction, which hit and sent Thunder flying.

_**(Meanwhile, at Robin and the old man's location)**_

Robin was having a hard time dodging and blocking all of the old man's attacks, until he got his back against a tree.

The old man raised his scepter, ready to deal the final blow, when:

"SLAAAM DUUUUNK!"

*Ka-BOOOOM!*

The smoke covered the entire area for a few moments, forcing the old man to leap backwards into safety.

As the smoke cleared up, an all too familiar white-haired boy wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and black jeans was standing in front of the masked Titan holding an ancient looking katana with a silver blade marked with crimson kanji.

"I should have joined the party sooner... Robin, you okay?"

"I'm alright." Robin said as he stood back up "He had me on the ropes though."

Jusen nodded.

"Then we know what to do."

The old man approached again:

"I must confess, I'm surprised in seeing anyone else here. And that sword... Tell me, who are you?"

Jusen just grinned and flicked his nose.

"Heh, no one..."

Suddenly, he lifted his arm, making the old man widen his eyes, as he narrowly dodged a heel drop from Robin.

"So that's how you want to do this, hmm? Very well..." the old man said.

"Bring it on." Robin said entering another stance, prompting Jusen to enter one as well.

"As you wish..." replied the old man, entering his own stance as well.

A single unburned leaf's descent and landing, and it began.

_**(Insert Kid Icarus: Uprising OST - Dark Pit's Theme)**_

The old man rushed towards Jusen, and swung his scepter into his side, to which the white-haired boy blocked with his blade before spinning in the opposite direction, aiming at his torso.

Jusen's attack was easily countered with a spinning kick to the head, yet responded to when Jusen buried his blade in the ground, and made a handstand on the grip, blocking the old man's leg with his own.

Robin attacked from behind, a haymaker directed to the old man's torso, and yet the old man sensed him, and parried his fist with his scepter, forcing him to DO A BARREL ROLL to the left, when he took a sweep kick to his right leg.

The old man had no choice but to let Jusen escape before he leaped backwards.

"Impressive, you two have quite the potential." The old man said before righting himself.

"Eh, we do what we do: Kick ass, take names and eat cake." replied Jusen, before he pulled something out of his pocket.

It was ... a pastel de Belem.

He happily started to munch it, not caring much for the situation.

"Indeed." The old man replied before looking upwards to see that it began to rain.

"It seems that my plan is going to fail. I must be going now, but don't worry you two, we will meet again." he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

After a few moments, Robin sighed when he felt the rain drops landing on his nose.

"Looks like he escaped." he said.

"Well, at least the overgrown torch problem's solved now." He replied, before taking another pastry.

"Here, take this one."

Robin looked at him and shrugged, before taking a bite. His eyes widened slightly.

"Wow... This is good!"

Taking another bite the boy wonder asked "Where did you get these?"

"Palutena and Viridi made these for me, as a memory of my home..." said Jusen, a sad smile reaching his lips.

Robin nodded and gave Jusen a small pat on the back.

"Come on, It looks like the others are just about finished." he said motioning towards the others who were talking to Thunder and lightning.

The white-haired boy nodded, and they walked up to them.

"I am sorry for all the trouble we have caused." Thunder bowed in apology.

Lightning was frowning, until he was nudged in the back by his brother.

"Fine... I am... also sorry..." The blonde mimicked his actions.

"Don't thank me, thank my teacher." Beastboy said motioning towards Starfire.

The tamaranian approached the electric duo, causing them to bow once more.

Starfire bowed to them as well:

"And thank you for helping us defeat the flame monster."

Robin and Jusen approached, which made Lightning turn into the white-haired boy's direction, and bow yet again.

"I am very sorry for trying to hurt your son, white one."

Jusen just smiled, also bowing.

"There was no harm done, Lightning, and that is in the past."

He brought up his hand, and the electric user shook it, a small smile etched on his face.

_**(Scene Change: Hillside)**_

After the elemental duo had left the group looked over the town they saved. Robin, who had looked over the ground where he fought the old man, handed a stylized S, similar to the one they found before when the fought the hive, to Cyborg.

The half-machine asked:

"So, Slade is back to destroy the city... The question is: Why?"

"I don't know why, but I will find out. He won't get away with this." Robin replied.

"That reminds me." Jusen joined them. "What did he exactly mean with the whole "You have potential" thingy?"

"If it's all the same, I'd rather catch him before we find out." Robin said crossing his arms for a moment.

"At any rate you really helped out back there." Robin added as he turned to Jusen and uncrossed his arms.

"Don't make such a big deal of that." the white haired boy smiled sheepishly. "I just did what I could."

"Don't sell yourself short man, you were pretty cool." Cyborg said.

"Yeah. I mean, did you even see the moves you pulled off." Beast boy added.

Jusen just scratched the back of his head nervously, while blushing from the praise.

"Well, I'm sure anybody could do that, if they wanted. I mean, you too would have helped Robin if you were there. I just did what anyone would do."

"Being humble is fine, but not many can fight on Robin's level. The fact that you did shows how much time you put into training." Raven said in approving monotone, Starfire nodding behind her.

"... Thanks." Jusen replied, a smile on his lips as he was still blushing.

"Jusen, how would you like to be a titan?" Robin asked making the other titans wait for Jusen's response.

The question shocked the white-haired boy.

Eyes wide, he looked at the Titans, staring back at him expectantly.

"Well, I would like it, but..."

"But what?" Beast boy asked.

"Wouldn't I be a liability to the team?"

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, you all fight as a team, I think I would throw that out the window joining the crew." Jusen explained his reason.

"Well that's what you think. But in actuality we fight on our own and help each-other when we need to." Raven explained.

"Oh!" exclaimed Jusen, before he closed his eyes, thinking.  
After two or so minutes, he opened them again, a smile plastered on his lips:

"Count me in!"

"Come on, we'll get you a communicator at the base." Robin said as he led the way back to Titans Tower.

_**(Chapter End)**_****

Well we've reached the end of this chapter.

**Whew! That was something!**

**And now Jusen is a part of the Titans.**

**And that means intense action coming up next chapter!**

**So until then enjoy what you have read.**

**And, until next time, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to our crossover, I am OmegaHulk2010.  
**

**And I'm Jusenalky11, now Jusen-Allxy-11.  
**

**And now without further ado let's begin the chapter.  
**

**(Chapter Begin)**

_**[Scene Change: Jump City Park]  
**_  
We see our heroes taking their seats as they begin to eat, Cyborg standing near a grill.

He inhaled a bit of air and smiled:  
"Hmm, hmm, would you look at that! A little sunshine, a little breeze... Only one thing could make this day better..."

Jusen appeared beside him, and both grinned:  
"And that is..."

They pulled out from the grill...  
"Four and a half pounds of baby back ribs! Man, nothing beats picnic food!"

They then went to a picnic table with Starfire and Robin and began to dig in.

Starfire the paused from drinking and said "Agreed, this tangy yellow beverage is quite tasty." before resuming.

The three boys stopped eating as Cyborg said "Uh, Starfire-"  
"-That's mustard." Robin finished.

Starfire cuddled the tub as she asked "Is there more?"

Cyborg and Robin simply looked at her in confusion.

Jusen sighed:

"I needed the mustard for my bifana, Star!"

Gabriel (Looking like his younger self again.) placed a bottle of mustard in front of Jusen and said "Don't worry, I brought extras."

And yet, the tamaranian snatched it from the white-haired male' hands.

Smacking her forehead with two fingers, Gabriel took back the mustard and said "Now what do we say if we want more?"

"Please?" Starfire replied with a sheepish grin and big eyes.

Jusen just laughed loudly, stopping after a few moments, when he poured the mustard into his special cooked pork chop sandwich, and giving the bottle back to the tamaranian.

"Thank you friend Jusen." Starfire replied before taking a straw and taking a drink.

"Wait just a bit", said the white-haired male before standing up and going to the forest, two sandwiches in hand.

Raven was sitting under a tree and reading a book.  
Gabriel was doing the same although he was hanging from a branch.

Meanwhile when he thought no one else was looking, Beastboy used his lemur form to get his tofu dogs from the grill.

"Awesome, my tofu dogs are cooked to perfection."  
Turning towards the two book readers he said "Hey Raven, Gabe, you wanna try? They're filled with soybeany goodness.

Looking up from her book Raven said "I respect that you don't eat meat, please respect that I don't eat fake meat."  
"I'll pass." Gabriel added.

Jusen then came in alongside Naruto, both of them with a bifana in each hand.  
"Then what about one of these?"

"Maybe next time." Gabriel said.  
"Likewise." Raven added.

The white haired male stuck his tongue at them.  
"Spoilsports."

Beast boy merely shrugged and ate both of his tofu dogs.

Naruto meanwhile sat next to Raven, who wrapped her arm around him, not taking an eye off her book.

Cyborg then appeared, with a football in hand.  
"Well dogs, who wants to play some foo-ball?!"

"I'm in" Beastboy said.

"Me too." Robin added.

"We'll be the referees, Right Naruto?" Raven asked.  
"I think I'll pass too" said Jusen.

"Alright then, it's a 2 on 2 match between Cyborg and Robin versus Beast boy and Starfire." Gabriel said "No flying." he added as an afterthought.

Starfire just pouted.

"And no game breaking transformations either." Gabriel added pointing at Beastboy.

"Aww man." Came the shape shifter's whine.

"Also, no super strength and no extra items." Gabriel finished pointing at Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin.

They all huffed, before giving in:  
"Fine..."

"Then let the game begin." Gabriel said looking back at his book.

They set in their positions, Cyborg holding the ball and Robin was a few feet behind him, while Starfire and Beastboy were in front of the half-machine.

"Red 23! Hut! Hut!" exclaimed Robin.  
And with that their game began.

Cyborg smirked and quickly threw the ball backwards, passing it to Robin, and then started to run.  
Robin caught the ball, while Starfire ran behind Cyborg.

As the masked boy took some steps backwards, Beastboy advanced towards him, and he started to count:  
"One Gotham City, Two Gotham City..."

As he continued to count, the tamaranian continued to chase after the half-machine who said:

"You can run, you can fly, but you can't catch Cy!"  
They continued to run, whereas Beastboy was still counting:

"Three Gotham City... Four Gotham City... FIVE GOTHAM CITY!"

With that shout, he lunged at a surprised Robin, who jumped over him, and threw the ball as accurate as he could.

Cyborg ran to make the catch.  
Although as he did so, his cybernetics began to dim.  
"I got it! I got it! I got-" Cyborg's shouts stopped, as his cybernetics shut down.  
All of the blue pieces had faded to grey or black and he had been frozen in place...  
That is until the football hit him in the head which provided enough force to knock him over.

"Cyborg!" shouted Jusen, who seeing him knocked out, ran over to him.

The other titans joined him as they turned Cyborg face up.

After a few minutes, the half-machine regained his consciousness.

"Cyborg are you okay?" Robin asked once his friend awake.

"Yeah." he replied before Jusen and robin helped him up. "Thanks."

"What happened?" Gabriel asked.

"Something must have gone wrong with my systems." Cyborg answered before taping his forearm to reveal a timer.  
"Aw man, my power cells are dying." he said annoyed.

"Dying?!" Starfire exclaimed in worry.

"It's only a battery, I'm fine. It happens every couple of years, just a natural part of being unnatural." Cyborg finished with a shrug.

"What do we do?" Jusen asked.

Picking up the ball and handing it to Jusen Cyborg said "You keep playing, I'm gonna go change batteries." before walking off.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Beastboy asked.

"Just because I can't have fun doesn't mean y'all can't" Cyborg replied as he walked away.

As Cyborg left the others looked at each other, unsure of what to do until Gabriel held up his hand for a second before walking after Cyborg.

"Sure was a nice day." Cyborg sighed.

"It won't be with that attitude." Gabriel said walking up to his side.

"Why are you still following me man, shouldn't you be back with the others as the Ref?" Cyborg asked curious.

"Raven can fill in for me while I'm gone. As for why I'm here, you look like you needed someone to talk to." the vampire replied.

But before he could reply a kid shouted his name.  
Turning towards the noise the two saw a kid in a baseball outfit with a mitt on his right hand.

"Wow, it's really you. You're my favorite titan because look." the boy said before taking off the mitt revealing the hand was a prosthetic one.  
"You're just like me."

"Uh, yeah, I-I guess I am." Cyborg replied a bit awkwardly before he was interrupted by his communicator signaling a titan alert.

"Nice meeting ya kid, but I got butt to kick." Cyborg said before he ran off, Gabriel following him.

"COOL"! The kid exclaimed in awe.

As he ran Cyborg checked his wrist to see how much time he had before his battery ran out.

"Thirteen minuets does not make a successful butt-kicking." Gabriel commented.

"Then I guess I'll have to improvise." Cyborg replied.

Before Gabriel could add further a mini-devil came up to him and said "Master, something is in one of the room and we can't get it out. It already repelled three great knights."

"Well I guess I'll see you later Cyborg." Gabriel said before disappearing in a puff of black mist.

"Good luck man." Cyborg said before he entered a hardware store.

_**(Scene change: Junk yard)**_

The titans had caught up to Mumbo in the junk yard where he examined his stolen loot.

"Not bad for a matinee." the blue magician commented.

"Shows over Mumbo." Robin said catching him off guard "Hand over the jewels before the critics trash your performance."

"Now Robin I know there's a peaceful solution." Mumbo said before pulling out a pair of bombs "But this isn't It." he finished before throwing both of the bombs with a cackle.

Dodging the bombs the titans moved to attack, with Robin landing on another pile.  
But before he could do anything he was grabbed by a blue mechanical arm.

"Now who said you could start the party without me?" Cyborg said as he set Robin down.

"Cyborg? What about your power cell?" Robin asked before they both ducked to dodge a stray cherry bomb.

Ducking behind cover Starfire, Jusen, and Raven took turns to shoot at Mumbo before Beastboy ran at him as a velociraptor, Mumbo barely dodged every shot and jumped over Beastboy.

"Go home and get fixed, we can handle this without you." Robin told Cyborg

"I won't let you guys fight alone." Cyborg retorted.

"And I won't let you put yourself at risk." Robin shot back.

"I got it covered" Cyborg said as he turned his back to Robin "External battery pack" he said showing his setup.  
"Think you can keep me charged Jus? [Pronounced Juice]" Cyborg asked to which the white-haired boy gave him a thumbs up before taking another shot at the magician.

"That Reminds me, where's Gabriel?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"He's taking care of an uninvited guest at his castle." Cyborg explained before turning his arm into his sonic cannon.

"TITANS GO!"

_**(Scene Change: Castlevania)  
**_  
Gabriel appeared before a maid who was making her way towards the room where the intruder was.

"This way master." she said leading him on.

Within moments they made it there, Gabriel pausing only to give orders.

"Close off this wing of the castle, no one enters or exits without my say so." and with that he entered the room, the maid leaving to relay his orders.

Entering Gabriel saw the room was almost completely empty, save for the open coffin in the middle of the room a large mirror just past it.

"Not here." Gabriel said dejectedly making his way across to the coffin.  
Tracing along the coffin he saw that is was empty, the lid off to the side closest to the mirror.

Looking at the mirror, Gabriel wondered if it would tell him anything like it did before.  
But before he could walk any further towards the mirror it shone with a bright light, blinding him for a moment.

When he was able to see he was faced with a floating spirit whose only defining features were the helmet/mask it wore on its face and the tattered cloth that made up its body.

"You are the intruder?" Gabriel asked.

"I Am." the spirit answered as it nodded.

"What is your business here?" Gabriel demanded.

"I am here to set to ensure that what happens does so as it is supposed to." the Spirit replied.

"And what IS supposed to happen?" Gabriel asked skeptically.

"Both sides of your lineage will enter this dimension and confront you, how you confront them is up to you." the Spirit explained.

"Both sides?" Gabriel asked confused.

"Is is not coincidence that you can change your appearance. You merged both Draculas when you entered this dimension, thus allowing you to shift between the two." the spirit explained before it materialized a gauntlet and waved its hand causing Gabriel to glow and split in two.

When the glowing receded Gabriel saw that he split between himself and the 'other' Dracula.  
They stared at each other in disbelief before turning to the spirit and shouting "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I merely showed you what you could do naturally. This also serves to help introduce your son to this new life a little easier." it explained before moving out of the way of the mirror.

Before the two could question any further the mirror glowed with a bright light once more.  
When it receded Gabriel and Vlad [The older Dracula] saw a pale young man in black and gold armor.  
Looking at the two the young man focused on Vlad.  
"Father." the young man said with disdain

"Alucard." Vlad said with apprehension.

"If I may interject." The spirit said floating between Alucard and Vlad "I shall explain."

_**(Scene Change: Back with the titans.)  
**_

Mumbo had tied up Cyborg and was almost ambushed by Robin.  
"Need a Hand?" Mumbo taunted as he caught Robin by the cape and began to counter attack.

"How about a foot?!" Jusen shouted back as he performed a slide-jump kick that struck Mumbo in the pelvis, causing him to drop Robin and raise his voice a few octaves.

However, just as Robin got up and Jusen prepared for another attack a large mound of trash landed on them.  
"Now that's what I call 'Playing Dirty'." Mumbo commented regaining his voice and posture.

No sooner then said so, Raven sent several fridges at Mumbo only for him to stop them in mid flight and turn them into roses.

"You think that's good, watch me pull a rabbit out of my hat! Hocus Pocus!" the magician said as he pointed his hat at Raven and covered her in rabbit plushes.

_**(Scene change: Castlevania - Mirror Room)**_

"And then I brought you here." the spirit said finishing its explanation of what had happened up until he brought Alucard to the castle.

Alucard had taken in the information and had his arms crossed as he processed what he was told.  
After what seemed like an hour he turned to Vlad and said "So you haven't done anything against the people of this world of their gods?" in a questioning manner.

"Until they strike to kill me or those under my protection." Vlad replied.

"You haven't fed on the blood of the innocent?" Alucard questioned again.

"The transfer here changed me, not only do I no longer need to feed in blood but I can also stand in broad daylight without fear and see my reflection in the mirror." Vlad said.

Alucard closed his eyes and thought for a moment before looking at Vlad.  
"Then perhaps... I can... stay awhile, to keep an eye on you." he said.

"I won't ask for any more." Vlad replied with a small smile.

"Grandpa?" A small voice sounded out.

Turning towards the door the three vampires saw Naruto peaking his head in the door.

"Who is that?" Alucard asked.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Gabriel asked as he went and crouched in front of the boy.

"Well I heard noises coming from down the hall way and I followed them." he explained before looking at Alucard "Whose he?" he asked.

"Naruto this is Alucard, my son." Vlad explained putting his hand on Alucard's shoulder.

Naruto's eyes lit up before he asked "Does that mean you're my uncle?"

Looking at the others in the room he saw them giving expecting looks.  
Looking back at Naruto he said "Yes, I believe it does."

No sooner then said so, Naruto tackle-hugged his legs and shouted "Uncle!"

Vlad and Alucard chuckled while Gabriel gave a sad smile.

"Unfortunately your reunion won't go as smoothly as theirs." the spirit explained quietly as he floated behind Gabriel.  
"I know. But I can at least try." the vampire said.  
the spirit only nodded before fading away.

Shaking his head Gabriel said "Come along now, it's time to meet the rest of the family."

Alucard tried to decline but one look from Naruto made hi cave and go along with them.

_**(Scene Change)  
**_

Mumbo had just driven away with a dump-truck after shooting Cyborg into it with his water-squirter flower. As soon as they were able, the titans gave chase to rescue their friend.

However, unknown to both parties, when Mumbo started the truck he inadvertently dumped Cyborg into a pit.  
In the pit Cyborg's body was dragged into the depths by glowing eyes.

***ONLINE*CHARGING*  
**  
The robotic monotone voice sounded in the half-machine's head, as he groaned and opened his eyes.

"You are operational", he heard someone say in an unfamiliar voice.

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked.

"Rest friend, your new power cell isn't fully recharged." the unfamiliar voice said.

Grabbing the lamp above and aiming it around the room, Cyborg saw a large quantity of rebuilt robots.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am called Fixit. You were broken; I had brought you here to be repaired." 'Fixit' explained.

"Where's here?" Cyborg asked.

_**(Scene Change - Jump City)  
**_  
The Titans were searching through Mumbo's dump truck.

"Cyborg's not inside!" exclaimed Starfire.

"And his locator signal is being jammed!" replied Robin.

"While Mumbo's spells are effective, I doubt that they could control Cyborg." said Jusen. "Still, what would he want to do with him?"

"Hey guys!" Beastboy said walking over to Mumbo's top hat and picking it up.

"I wouldn't-" Robin tried to say before they were ambushed by a flurry of doves, covering them in feathers.

"Way to go." Raven commented.

Jusen sighed and blew the feathers away with his Cutter Palm.

"Yeah, Mumbo's around."

_**(Back with Cyborg)  
**_  
"Charging is now complete; your new power cell is functioning properly." Fixit said.

"Yeah, I feel better. Lots better." Cyborg added.

"Of course you are, I am Fixit." he replied as he walked towards a pile of parts.

"Things come to me broken, I make repairs." he said before picking up several parts as he mumbled.

"Well, thanks." Cyborg said as he got up and began walking off.

At Cyborgs words Fixit dropped the parts he was holding. "You cannot leave."

"I can't?" Cyborg asked in confusion.

"You are not fully repaired. My examinations revealed many flaws. Serious flaws." Fixit explained.

"Serious?! How serious, what's wrong with me?!" asked worriedly.

"There's no cause for alarm. More repairs are needed, more repairs will be made." Fixit replied.

"But I feel fine. Are you sure-"

"Quite. Will you stay? It is for the best." Fixit said cutting Cyborg off.

"Sure, just let me tell my friends where I am." Cyborg said before taping his forearm/communicator.

However, as he did so, Fixit's eyes glowed red.  
Instead of having any of the titans appear onscreen, all Cyborg got was static.

"Something really is wrong with me." Cyborg exclaimed.

"Rest." Fixit said gesturing to the table. "I'm sure your friends aren't too concerned."

"Maybe they should be." Cyborg said to himself as he sat down.

_**(Scene Change: With the titans)**_

The titans had been following Mumbo's trail as they worried about Cyborg's safety.  
They now find him making a forced withdrawal from an ATM.

Seeing the titans he took a bow, vacuuming up the money in the process, and said "Sorry folks. No time for autographs." before he bolted down the alley.

"Titans, after him!" Robin shouted.

Raven was tailing Mumbo as he was reaching a dead end.

"Open says me!" he shouted causing the wall to open for him and close back up in time to cut off Raven.

His running came to a small halt, as Beastboy transfigured into a bull, making him shout.

They stood still for a millisecond, before the magician removed his cape.

As Beastboy advanced, Mumbo distracted him with the makeshift bullfighter cloak, and managed to knock him out, as the bull-shaped Beastboy introduced his face to the wall way too quick.

Mumbo saw it as an opportunity for a pun, as he took a Mexican hat:

"Olé!"

"Don't diss bullfighting!" Jusen shouted as he shot a barrage of rings at the magician with his upperdash arm.

Seeing the rings in time he began spinning from side to side.  
Upon dodging the last one he spun one last time bowed saying "Pirouette and plie." before running off.

Jusen stared in shock and disbelief.

Before face palming:

"I'm getting way too tired of these circus tricks."

He dashed after him.

Starfire shot at mumbo from above before he stopped her with an exploding bouquet.

Robin had cut mumbo off soon after and readied his pole/staff to fight him

"Abracadabra!" Mumbo shouted causing Robin's staff to turn into a cobra, making him drop it in the process.

Taking advantage of the moment Mumbo sped out of the alleyway cackling.

The Titans, seeing him escape, ran after him.  
_**  
(Back at Fixit's Lab)  
**_  
Cyborg's arm displayed a monitor showing:

_***FULL POWER: 100%*  
**_  
"I don't get it." The half-machine said, staring at his arm. "All my sensors say I'm fine!"

"Your sensors are incomplete, mine are more precise." Fixit replied walking towards the operating table.

"Guess I'm getting nervous. How long am I gonna be down here anyway?" Cyborg asked.

"Repairs could take some time. Besides, why would you want to leave?" Fixit asked "Look around us, look at yourself. You belong here."

"No, I don't. I mean, you got a nice place here, and you were really cool to me, but I couldn't leave down here. I don't know how you can." Cyborg tried to reason.

"What do you mean?" inquired Fixit. "Power supplies are adequate, replacement parts are easy to find-"

"I need more than that!" exclaimed Cyborg. "What about sunlight, what about fresh air- What about FOOD?!"

"I do not require such things."

The cable dislodged from FIxit's helmet.

"And when repairs are complete, neither will you."

"You know what, I'm feeling alright." The half-machine got out of the table, and took off all cables. "So, thanks anyway, but I'm just gonna go."

As he prepared to leave, unnoticed by him, Fixit's eyes glowed red, as he uttered a single word:  
"Stay."

At that command the other robots began to block Cyborg's path.  
When he took a step back smaller bots clung to his upper torso.

"Hey, what are you-" he was cut off by another robot who restrained him at the wrists.

No sooner did Cyborg struggle all of the other robots revealed a spark plug of sorts and proceeded to shock him into submission and was strapped down to the operation table, once more.

"Repairs are not yet complete." said Fixit. "Your biological components are imperfect and must be replaced."

The table shifted in the direction of a vault, which opened. Its contents made Cyborg's eyes widen.

"No..."

_***Some time later*  
**_  
_**'Biological components removed'  
'Repairs complete.'**_

"Awaken, awaken and see your new face." Fixit said.

When Cyborg could see, he saw a robotic face looking back at him. With a shout he broke the mirror causing him to fall screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cyborg woke up screaming, still strapped to the table. Realizing it was a dream, he panted to recover his breath.

"Do not be afraid."

He turned his face to the right to see Fixit.

"You were dreaming." He said. "Sleep will not be necessary, once repairs are complete."  
Struggling against the bonds Cyborg said "What if I don't want to be repaired?! What if I like being this way?!"

"Such thoughts come from your imperfect biological components." Fixit replied as he began modifying the replacement parts "They will be removed momentarily."

"Not if I can help it." Cyborg said to himself as he increased his struggle.

_***Meanwhile, back at Jump City*  
**_  
Mumbo kept on jumping across the rooftops, as the Titans kept on chasing him.

Beastboy, who was shape shifted into a kangaroo, made a huge leap over the magician, making him halt and turn to the left.

Jusen, with his ATs, just ran the wall, before jumping off and trying to reach him, only to grab his cape, and lose balance for a bit, losing track of Mumbo temporarily.

"We aren't on proper vehicles." Mumbo exclaimed. "But still, you eat my dust."

The white-haired warrior got up, dashing once more in his direction.

"I'm getting tired of your Assassin's Creed role-play game, Mumbo!"

"And what do you want to do about it?"

"THIS!"

He turned around, summoning his Meteor Bow, and jumped way high, making a back flip over Mumbo in the process, and shot a barrage of meteor-fast arrows at the magician.

Of course, Mumbo evaded all of them, as if it were child's play. However, this only proved to be a distraction, as Starfire and Raven appeared in front of the magician and shot bolts of their own power at him.

The magician jumped above them, effortlessly, while laughing: "HAHAHAHAHAHA! You can never defeat the Amazing Mumbo! NEVER!"

He kept on with his laughter, when Robin dropped his staff in a downwards arc motion in his arm, making him yelp as his wand flew off.

Beastboy jumped towards the wand, and shape shifting into an alligator, bit it, crushing the wand in the process.

Mumbo's eyes widened, as he began losing his powers, before crying.

He kept on crying, as he lost all the bags of money, the pale blue skin, the mask, the outfit, before sinking into his knees.

Picking up the former clown by the shirt Robin said "No more games! Where is Cyborg?"

"How should I know." he meekly replied.

"You took him from the junk yard." Raven said.

"What have you done with him?" Starfire demanded.

"Nothing, Honest. When you broke my wand, you broke my spells. If I HAD done anything to him he'd be right here." Mumbo explained causing robin to drop him unceremoniously.

"That means, if Cyborg's not with him..." Beastboy started. "Then he must be -"

The collective response:

"At the junkyard!"

This made Mumbo's hopes rise, as he asked, with a grin on his face: "Do I still have to go to jail?"

The question was met with deadpan stares from them, which made the magician sweat drop:

"Thought so."

_***Back with Cyborg*  
**_  
Cyborg was almost free from his bonds when Fixit said "The repairs are ready. We will begin now."

"Perfect timing." Cyborg mumbled before breaking free with a shout and began running towards the exit.

Only to his run be halted as a technokinetic command from Fixit forced the vault to close its doors, effectively stopping Cyborg's escape.

He turned around, as he charged his arm cannon:

"I didn't want to have to do this, but- Huh?"

His cannon let out a wisp of smoke, as it depowered.

"Your defensive systems have been disabled for the procedure." said Fixit. "And they will be reactivated when repairs are complete."

This comment made Cyborg lunge at the technokinetic user, before his members were gripped by metallic tendrils at Fixit's command.

He tried to get to Fixit, but he only gripped his cloak, which revealed something astonishing to Cyborg.

When the cloak was removed Cyborg saw the deformed root-shaped technology-enhanced organs that belonged to Fixit.

"The biological malfunctions are growing worse. We must begin at once." Fixit said as he reequipped his cloak.

_***With the titans*  
**_  
Robin had jumped into a hole in a dumpster and landed in a cavern.

"Cyborg's battery pack. He must've fell down here." he said to the others.

Beastboy and Jusen hopped down next to him, followed by Starfire and Raven.

"Starfire, Jusen, can you give us some light?" asked Robin.

They nodded and the tamaranian lighted her hand with one of her bolts, while Jusen brought forth his Centurion Assists, helping them guide the way.

"Cyborg!" "Cy!" "You there?"

They called for the half-machine many times only to be met with silence.

They continued to follow the path.  
*Back with Cyborg*

Fixit had restraped Cyborg onto the operating table and began making the repairs.

*Back with the titans*

The group had walked deeper into the cavern until they were surrounded by rebuilt robots.

"Whoa..." said Beastboy amazed, before he chuckled nervously:

"Have any of you dudes seen a guy about this tall-" he measures Cyborg's height."A glowing red eye and titanium body armor?" he asked, shape shifting his body with the same aspects.

The robots' only reaction was to move forward.

"Teen Titans, GO!" shouted Robin.

Robin began smashing some with a flurry of kicks, Beastboy morphed into a gorilla and tore another in half while Raven Jusen and Starfire blasting away with energy projectiles.  
_**  
*Back with Cyborg***_

Fixit had Finished removing a panel before retrieving Cyborg's 'new' face.

"Do not resist. It is for the best" He said moving to put the 'new' face on Cyborg.

"No it isn't. If you take out my biological components you take out the best part of me, the part that makes me who I am." Cyborg said trying to reason with Fixit.

His shadowed face stood above Cyborg's:

"Your memories and yourself will be preserved."

His eyes glowed red once more.

"I will download them into your new brain."

A tendril came out of the front of the helmet and connected with Cyborg's face.

"No! You can't do this, please! You don't understand!"

He squinted his eyes shut, before opening them wide and screamed, as Fixit relived his most recent memories, before they overwhelmed him and made him fall to the ground.

_***Back with the Titans*  
**_  
Raven, Starfire, Beastboy, Jusen and Robin were analyzing their situation, when the robots came towards them.

They got back to back, as the mechanical beings advanced in their direction albeit slowly, before Robin noticed the room Cyborg was in.

The mentioned half-machine got out of the operations table, before Robin got to him:

"Cyborg, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"So beautiful..." The Titans turned to Fixit's direction, who had a sad expression on his face, while looking at them "I have forgotten how beautiful the world was through your eyes..."

"Through human eyes..." Cyborg replied. "The same that you have."

The technokinetic user stared at his hand.

"Perhaps I am the one in need of repairs..."

"Then let us be the ones to help repair you..." said Jusen with a smile.

Both him and Cyborg extended their hands to Fixit, who took them equally smiling.

_**(Scene Change: Jump City Park)  
**_  
The group, now including Fixit, had made their way to the park and had reset the picnic materials.  
Cyborg was walking up to them when a kid shouted "Cyborg, hey Cyborg!"

Turning to see his caller Cyborg saw that it was the same boy with the prosthetic hand, and this time he brought a friend.

Walking up to him the kid said "See it's Cyborg, he's just like me."  
"Whoa, cool." the other kid replied.

"I am just like you. But it's not your arm that makes us the same, it's the stuff connected to it." Cyborg replied taping the boy chest where his heart was.  
"Now, go deep." he said prompting the kids to run off to catch the football.

Meanwhile Vlad and Gabriel had made it back with Alucard and had brought the goddesses with them.

Jusen, seeing them, waved his arm:

"Guys! Over here!"

They spotted him, and approached the group. The white-haired boy approached his wives, and gave each one of them a peck on the lips.

He then noticed Vlad and Gabriel separated, making his eyes widen, before noticing the newcomer. He tilted his head to the side:

"Who are you?"

"My name is Alucard." The half-vampire said with a bow.  
"You must be Jusen." he added holding out his hand.

Jusen shook it, before his eyes widen and get a mischievous glint:  
"Wait, you're Alucard? THE Alucard?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" he replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Gabriel told me EVERYTHING about you! About how you defeated Dracula, and became known as one of the greatest legends known to mankind!" Jusen had stars on his eyes.

"Well while I don't think I am one of the 'greatest legends', I do know that fighting my father was one of the hardest things I had to do in my entire life." Alucard replied.

"You mean it would have been if you didn't use the shield rod combo." Vlad added.

"All's fair in love and war." Alucard replied a bit flustered.

Jusen just whistled, before he turned to Fixit, who was with them:

"Hey, Fixit. After this, could you help me with something?"

"Of course, young Jusen."

**(Chapter End)  
**  
**Alright good chapter.  
**

**Without much modesty, I share the same opinion.  
**

**I thank you for reading this far, read and review in good health.  
**

**Well, with this finished, these are OmegaHulk2010 and Jusen-Allxy-11 ****saying Peace Out.**


End file.
